Intoxicante
by veintisiete
Summary: Nada bueno puede pasar cuando un vampiro sediento de sangre y una humana demasiado perspicaz se juntan.
1. Esencia

**Summary: **Nada bueno puede ocurrir cuando un vampiro sediento de sangre y una humana tan perspicaz se juntan. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, todo pertenece a la malvada Stephenie Meyer. Gracias xD.

**Intoxicante**

_N/A: Antes que comencéis a leer (los que vayáis a leer XD) tengo que comentaros algunas cosas sobre esta historia: es un Universo Alterno (AU). En ella, Edward e Isabella no se conocen de nada. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse no existen y… Jacob Black sí sonríe perversamente._

_Y creo que eso es lo necesario para que no os perdáis. Como no sigue la línea argumental de los libros, me siento muy cómoda manejando los hilos del fic. A ver cómo acaba esto juju._

_Y nada más, supongo. Que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo y que sea merecedora de algún RR._

**Capítulo 1: Esencia.**

El borde de la acera era duro y rugoso, por lo que le raspó la piel de la cara. Se dejó resbalar desde la pared hasta el suelo y se quedó tirada allí sangrando por sitios que nunca antes pensó que lo harían. En un momento de lucidez, Isabella Swan respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, pidiéndose calma y serenidad.

Las risitas despreciables de los cuatro hombres que se habían ensañado con ella aún repicaban en sus oídos, recordándole lo que le acaba de pasar. No tenía que haberse separado de Jessica y Angela, no tenía que haber hecho caso de su estúpida ansia por no querer ser una chica normal. Tenía que haberse quedado con ellas, comprando ropa que nunca se pondría, chillando ante el color de algún vestido o la forma de varias sandalias.

El pelo castaño oscuro de la joven le tapaba la vista y se le pegaba a la mejilla conforme iba llorando. La nariz le sangraba tanto que había formado un pegote en la acera y apenas se sentía las manos, llenas de arañazos y alguna que otra contusión. Inconscientemente, mantenía las piernas firmemente cerradas en un intento de dejar de sangrar allí también. No quería cerrar los ojos otra vez porque lo vería todo de nuevo, como en una película. El encuentro, sus voces. El momento en el que la acorralaron. Cómo la habían tocado.

Cuando pareció que se había calmado y que aceptaba lo que le acababa de pasar sin otra premisa que la de morirse en silencio, su llanto rasgó el silencio de la oscura noche. Si al menos tuviera un teléfono móvil podría llamar a la policía, al hospital, a Charlie, a Renée… a alguien.

Siguió llorando durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido hasta que sus ojos se cerraron. El silencio se volvió espeso a su alrededor mientras su mente se convertía en una maraña de pensamientos inconexos y dolorosos. No volvería a ver a su familia. Lo último que le dijo a su padre fue que era un pesado. Su vida había durado dieciocho asquerosos años. ¿Por qué Dios quería que muriera ella? ¿Acaso no podía morirse otra persona? Alguien despreciable, quizás. Alguien que fuera peor. Pero luego recordó a las chicas de su edad del instituto y pensó que ninguna de ellas se merecía algo así.

Y si le había pasado a ella, a Isabella Swan, estaba bien.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido fueron unos zapatos negros. Tal vez unas bailarinas, aunque parecían muy caras para ser unas normales.

_---_

Alice solía tener mucha paciencia. No demasiada, pero más de la que tenía Rosalie para ciertas cosas. Había pocas cosas que la morena odiara, y una de ellas era un atasco.

Era casi surrealista que existiera un atasco en una ciudad con tan pocos habitantes. En Port Angeles. No se quejaría si estuviera atrapada en las calles de Nueva York o de California, ¿pero en Forks?

Suspiró enfadada y apretó otra vez el acelerador. Avanzó un par de milímetros en la calzada y volvió a parar, soltando blasfemias contra los semáforos y los conductores que iban a paso de caracol.

-La próxima vez iré de compras con Emmett –aseguró, hablándole al volante con convicción. -Y si hubiera otro maldito atasco, lo sacaría del coche y le diría que se pusiera a repartir caña, a ver quién se atreve a negarme el paso.

Quince minutos y ocho milímetros de carretera después, Alice Cullen dio marcha atrás y se internó en una de los callejones menos frecuentados de la ciudad. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando grupos de niños que jugaban al pilla pilla y no tan niños practicando skate la miraban de hito en hito, sorprendidos por ver un coche tan caro en su zona.

Derrapó por la última calle interconectada al gran atasco y dio con una bifurcación que la dejó en una carretera por la que nunca antes había conducido.

-Oh, genial Alice. ¡Te has perdido en un pueblecito! –la guapa morena se aplaudió internamente y se juró no contárselo a Jasper y Emmett ya que se reirían de ella durante toda la eternidad.

Sabiendo que lo peor sería seguir conduciendo para darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo en círculos (como antes), dio un paseo por la carretera a una velocidad relativamente lenta. Port Angeles siempre le había aburrido: los mismos escaparates, los mismos restaurantes, las mismas chicas tiradas en el suelo que sangraban demasiado, las mismas calles desiertas…

La mujer pegó un frenazo y redujo sus ojos a dos finas rendijas. Dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe al ver a una niña de apenas dieciocho años tirada en el suelo y dio marcha atrás todo lo rápido que pudo. Sin pararse a apagar el motor del vehículo abrió la puerta y se acercó a Isabella.

Alice Cullen había visto de todo en el mundo, pero eso no hizo que su labio temblara mientras su mano volaba hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba el teléfono móvil. La ponzoña gorgojeó en su garganta y sintió como la sed de sangre le quemaba las entrañas. Miró a la niña, aún indecisa, y cerró los ojos durante un momento. Si no hacía nada se iba a morir, pero si hacía algo quizás acabara matándola ella misma.

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, aún titubeante, y decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar aquello. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y con nerviosismo intentó ver algún rastro de la sangre de esa chica en sus visiones.

Al no sacar nada en claro, Alice se arrodilló al lado de la joven y telefoneó a Carlisle mientras llevaba la otra mano al cuello de la humana e intentaba comprobar si aún tenía pulso o si, por lo contrario, estaba muerta.

-Carlisle –murmuró nerviosa. Levantó del suelo a la chica y la sostuvo a contrapeso. La inmortal podía sentir el gusto de la ponzoña en su boca pero apretó los labios firmemente y esperó a que Carlisle respondiera, sabiendo que con él al otro lado de la línea todo sería más fácil.

-_Eh, Alice. Está en consulta, ¿qué ocurre? –_la voz sosegada de Edward la recibió al otro lado de la línea mientras metía a Bella en el asiento trasero del coche y la colocaba todo lo bien que podía.

-Edward. Oh Edward, necesito que Carlisle vaya a casa, ha pasado algo. Tú también. Eh, mira, no te olvides de esto, es muy importante, quiero que saques a Jasper de la mansión cuando llegues y que le digas a Carlisle que se lleve todo su material a casa.

_-¿Pero qué ha pasado?_ –una risa irónica coreó el tono seco de su hermano. –_No me digas que te has herido._

-Acabo de encontrarme a una chica en la calle, date prisa por favor. Más prisa de la normal, quiero decir. No sé si aguantaré mucho.

Con las manos temblando cerró el teléfono y subió al asiento de conductor de su coche. Decidida a no respirar, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cambió la marcha del coche.

Aquella noche el Mercedes de Carlisle Cullen infringió las normativas de circulación referentes a la velocidad por primera vez en varios años.

---

Jasper contrajo el rostro en un rictus descontrolado y se levantó del sofá. Sus piernas se flexionaron y su mirada, ahora negra como el carbón, se clavó en el cuerpo de Alice, quien estaba sentada con las rodillas abrazadas en un rincón de la sala, seguramente intentando ver si eran un peligro para la humana que había traído a su casa.

El primer rugido que Jasper soltó nació de sus entrañas, abrasadas por la ponzoña que le estaba quemando la garganta. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y dio un paso hacia delante, descontrolado. Rosalie, sentada cerca de él, apretó la mano de Emmett en un gesto de tensión. El moreno le miró durante una fracción de segundo, lo bastante largo para ellos dos que hizo que él se levantara y pusiera su mano encima del hombro de Jasper.

Este hizo un rápido movimiento con el que se deshizo de ella y se acuclilló en el suelo, reprimiendo la intensa sed de sangre. Pero no contó con la fuerza de Emmett, que cogiéndole del brazo derecho hizo que retrocediera sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ambos se miraron y Jasper curvó la comisura de sus labios en una mueca terrorífica, enseñando los dientes e intentando deshacerse de Emmett. Sus cuerpos volvieron a chocar y el ruido fue tan ensordecedor que Esme dio un brinco involuntario y los miró a los dos, entre disgustada y preocupada por Jasper.

Rosalie se levantó, dispuesta a ayudar a su marido, y su brazo se aferró al izquierdo de Jasper, que seguía revolviéndose contra su hermano clamando la sangre de la humana que descansaba en el piso superior con Carlisle.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la puerta de casa se cruzaron con Edward. Éste bajó la mirada ante la actitud de Jasper, murmurando algo que los demás no llegaron a escuchar mientras entraba en la mansión con el maletín de Carlisle y subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de invitados, que era donde estaba la chica.

---

-¿Tiene otras opciones?

-Aún no lo sé.

Edward no era una mala persona. Ni siquiera era un mal hijo y nunca le había dado a Carlisle un motivo para arrepentirse de haberlo convertido. Hubo una época en la que Edward se fue de casa y Carlisle pensó que le había perdido. A veces pensaba en cómo habría sido todo si su hijo no hubiera vuelto a casa, con él y con Esme.

-Has limpiado _su_ sangre –dijo el más joven mientras su mirada caía en el bote de cristal que había en una esquina de la habitación, lleno de vendas y algodones empapados en toda la sangre que Isabella había perdido.

"_No lo mires"_

El pensamiento de Carlisle no hizo más que ayudarle a no poder apartar la vista del objeto. Sintió la ponzoña recorriendo cada milímetro de su garganta, burbujeando para soltarla. Sus ojos llamearon como nunca antes lo habían hecho y apretó levemente la mandíbula, tragando con dificultad. El veneno le quemó el estómago y sintió como si acabara de recibir un poderoso golpe en la cara.

La esencia de la joven chocó contra su nariz y le perforó los sentidos, aturdiéndolo. Se clavó en el suelo, decidido a no dar ni una muestra de sed delante de su padre a pesar de que sus ojos habían pasado de un moderado color miel a un negro carbonizado.

Isabella Swan acababa de intoxicarle con su mera presencia.

-Aún se respira su esencia, contra eso no puedo luchar –contestó Carlisle, como adivinando sus pensamientos y volvió a tomar el pulso a la humana, preocupado. -¿Cómo está Jasper? Antes le oí peleando.

"_Pobre muchacha, ojalá no sea demasiado tarde"_

-Fuera, con Rosalie y Emmett –Edward apretó tanto las manos conteniéndose que sus nudillos parecieron rocas labradas en mármol. –Su esencia es…

-Deberías salir. _"Porque sabes que no puedes aguantar"_

-Puedo aguantar –aseguró Edward a la par que cambiaba de posición, cruzando firmemente los brazos sobre su pecho y apretando la mandíbula. En sus ojos llameó la clara atracción que sentía por la sangre de la muchacha.

-Sal, Edward –la voz de Carlisle fue clara y su petición concisa.

Molesto porque su propio padre no confiara en su autocontrol, el vampiro se levantó de la silla y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla, la voz de Carlisle hizo que se girara de nuevo:

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

---

-Muchas gracias. De verdad –la voz estrangulada de Charlie Swan se coló por la puerta entreabierta de una de las salas del hospital. Bella giró la cabeza con lentitud mientras abría los ojos y se quedó mirando las sombras que desprendían los cuerpos de Charlie y el doctor Cullen.

-Intentamos traerla lo más rápido que pudimos al hospital. Necesitará quedarse un par de días más hasta que veamos señales de mejora –el contraste de la voz áspera de Charlie con la melodiosa de Carlisle era más que evidente.

-¿Puedo hablar con su hija Alice? Me gustaría… agradecerle… -carraspeó nervioso. –La madre de Bella llegará pronto, ¿podremos quedarnos con ella aquí? Sé que…

-Claro, hablaré con las enfermeras.

Sentados en unas butacas al final de aquel pasillo, Edward y Alice Cullen miraban a su padre hablar con el jefe de policía Swan. La morena se había empeñado en ir a hacerle una visita a Isabella y al no querer llevar con ella a Jasper arrastró a Edward consigo, a pesar de que el vampiro debía de realizar un esfuerzo enorme para no correr y saltar desde la ventana que daba a la calle, para huir de la esencia cálida y apetitosa de la chica.

-Si aprietas más el reposabrazos lo romperás –murmuró Alice y sonrió levemente. _"Jasper dice que te pasa algo"_

-Un respeto a tus mayores –dijo él, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al rostro para luego masajearse el puente de la nariz. Recta, perfecta.

El olor a muerte y a vejez inundaba el pasillo. A su vez, un fuerte aroma a pastillas y jarabes hacía que ambos hermanos no pudieran evitar arrugar la nariz de vez en cuando"

-He estado hablando con Rosalie. Dice que deberíamos buscar a esos tipos. _"Para que esto no se vuelva a repetir"_

-¿Y masacrarlos?

-Cuestión de principios –masculló, expectante. –Vamos, Edward. Será divertido. "_Tuviste tu época de justiciero hermanito, y esto valdrá la pena"_

-¿Matar a más gente? ¿Meternos en más líos? Ya nos miran mal aparentando ser normales, Alice.

-Vale. _"Tampoco eres imprescindible"_

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Metros más allá un celador usó desinfectante para eliminar las manchas de sangre que había cerca de quirófano y eso molestó increíblemente a Alice, y que frunció el ceño, molesta porque en vez de mitigar el olor lo que hacía era aumentar la llamada de la sangre.

Hicieran lo que hicieran siempre estarían encadenados a un círculo vicioso.

Carlisle se separó de Charlie Swan y se acercó a ellos dos pero un estrépito hizo que se parara a medio camino para girarse. Una mujer alta, de pelo castaño oscuro cruzó el pasillo y Charlie perdió la compostura. Su rostro se contrajo y la mujer lo abrazó fuerte, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su pecho que parecía hecho a medida para ella. Reneé hipó descontroladamente y preguntó por su niña, haciendo que Charlie abriera con cuidado la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Alice cerró los ojos mientras escuchaban en silencio, ella y Edward, los llantos de la mujer que maldecía a los que le habían hecho eso a su hija.

-Les destrozaremos, Edward –susurró, levantándose. –Sólo será cuestión de tiempo encontrarlos. _"No hace falta beber la sangre de nadie, ¿sabes? Sólo romperles el cuello"_

Carlisle la miró marcharse y dirigió una mirada inquisitoria a su hijo. Edward se levantó también. Si aún fuera humano diría que se encontraba embotado, mareado por la esencia de Bella Swan. Una esencia intoxicante, abrumadora, se extendía por todo el hospital y que anulaba el olor de todas las sangres que se concentraban en aquel pequeño centro, consiguiendo hacer prevalecer la suya.

Tenía que marcharse de allí si no quería cometer una locura.

---

_Mmm. ¿Hola? Hola, sí xD. Llego días preparando este capítulo y Merlín sabe lo que me ha costado publicarlo. Gracias a mis dos betas por leerlo y decirme las correcciones oportunas, a pesar de eso creo que sigo teniendo mal muchas cosas xD._

_No sé cuándo podré actualizar, lo aviso ahora. Ahora empiezo exámenes de febrero en el instituto y no sé, quiero tener una buena media. De todas formas, los que me conocéis sabéis que no me paso años sin actualizar, sólo lo bastante para tener un buen capítulo que subir._

_Y poco más. Espero que os haya gustado y RR. Críticas, tomatazos, lo de siempre._

_El otro día leí un fic en el que la autora prometía besos de Edward y los demás Cullen si le dejaban RR. Yo… bueno xD, no prometo eso, pero vamos… me dejó wtf totalmente._

_¡Sólo dadle al GO!_

_.wirhaven. _


	2. Sin molestar

**Summary: **Nada bueno puede ocurrir cuando un vampiro sediento de sangre y una humana tan perspicaz se juntan. Edward/Bella.

_Nota autora: mismas advertencias. AU, fuera de la línea argumental de los libros de Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 2: Sin molestar.**

_Dos semanas después._

El agua fría le aclara la mente.

A veces se le colaba en la camiseta y tenía que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para contener un escalofrío que la recorría de los pies a la cabeza. O viceversa. Desde que se había mudado a Forks se había acostumbrado a tener que poner el calentador del agua todas las noches antes de irse a dormir para que al levantarse en la mañana pudiera ducharse sin pegar saltos en la bañera, pero la noche anterior se había quedado dormida.

Se escurrió el pelo en el lavabo y miró su reflejo en el espejo. En silencio, llevó su mano derecha al cristal que la reflejaba y lo restregó. La imagen quedó distorsionada por millones de gotitas de agua que echaron una carrera a ver cuál de ellas caía antes que las demás.

Con toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido reunir desde su accidente, se secó el cabello con una pequeña toalla y siguió observándose en el espejo. Era delgada y el pelo castaño se le oscurecía cuando se bañaba. Por la distorsión de las gotas, hasta parecía medianamente guapa.

Cuando Charlie entrara aquella en el baño mañana después de que su hija se fuera al colegio, se encontraría con el cristal roto en el centro, como si alguien hubiera tirado algo contra él y lo hubiera destrozado.

---

Edward Cullen no solía fingir interés por algo que no le fuera a aportar algún beneficio. Era educado, sí. Y cortés también. Sabía cómo sonreír para conseguir que la enfermera se olvidara de hacerle las pruebas médicas o cómo conseguir que algunas chicas del instituto le dejaran en paz luego de un par de cumplidos y la promesa de hablar después.

Pero lo que mejor se le daba era actuar.

Dejó el vaso de cristal encima de la mesa con un golpe seco, casi inaudible. El local era extremadamente pequeño y las luces rojas no ayudaban nada en hacerle sentirse aunque fuera un poco, sólo un poco, cómodo. En la barra, tres tipos de entre veinte y veintiocho años se reían estúpidamente por algún que otro chiste obsceno.

A su lado, Emmett flexionó los brazos y apretó los puños.

-¿Y si damos un trago? –preguntó, mirando fijamente el líquido amarillo que llenaba sus vasos.

-¿Quieres tener agua flotando dentro de ti toda la eternidad? –preguntó Edward a su vez, arqueando una ceja.

-Tampoco sería tan grave. Los humanos tienen sangre correteando por las venas y no les veo muy incómodos.

Edward soltó una risa seca.

-Por eso mismo, _les corre por las venas._ El agua se quedaría embotada en tu estómago –aclaró él, apoyando el rostro en su mano.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y se estiró, más por la costumbre y el vicio de desperezarse que un cansancio que no sentía.

-¿Y si vamos, les rompemos el cuello y nos largamos? No veo el interés en hacerles sufrir –murmuró el moreno, en su tono de voz se apreció un deje de impaciencia.

-No es lo mismo tragarse un litro de sangre que saborearla, Emmett –rió Edward y se acomodó más en su silla. –Alice quería darles su merecido.

-¿Y tu vena justiciera ha salido a la superficie? –preguntó.

-Ante todo, soy un caballero.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron dos mujeres, tan diferentes la una de la otra que contrastaban entre ellas. La primera era enana. Realmente bajita, delgada y de facciones hermosas. Pelo negro brillante cortado a lo loco y maneras gráciles que recordaban a una bailarina. La segunda era brutalmente atractiva. El pelo rubio le caía en cascada por la espalda y sus ojos dorados miraban a todo por encima del hombro.

Uno de los hombres se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se sacudió los pantalones en un acto reflejo. Dejó la copa encima de la barra de tal forma que salpicó el trago y sus amigos se giraron para gritarle, enfadados, hasta que sus ojos dieron con las dos mujeres.

-Como diría Jack el Destripador: vayamos por partes –susurró la voz de Jasper detrás de Emmett y Edward. Ambos sonrieron cuando Jasper ocupó la silla que había entre ellos dos y tensó sus brazos, totalmente crispados. –Esto no era necesario.

-¿Por qué no? –Emmett se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Edward? –inquirió el rubio, reduciendo sus ojos a dos finas rendijas.

-¿Y perdernos la diversión? Ahora mismo el del medio está pensando en el trasero de Rosalie, Emmett –comunicó Edward y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de diversión al ver la expresión de su hermano.

-Es un alivio saber que le romperé el cuello luego.

-El alivio, realmente, es saber que sus vidas no dependen de nosotros –corrigió Edward, siempre servicial.

-¿Y si animamos la fiesta? –Jasper alargó un brazo y movió la mano en dirección a los tres hombres, que en esos momentos ocuparon tres sillas al lado de Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Qué hacen dos mujeres como vosotras en un local así?

-Perder el tiempo –contestó Alice y sonrió. Su sonrisa deslumbró al tipo que tenía delante y Rosalie casi le pisa el pie por llevarse toda la atención ella solita.

-Pero no deberíais estar solas, alguien podría intentar haceros daño –afirmó el más bajito de los tres.

-Nos gusta el peligro –Rosalie se mordió un labio. -¿Y venís mucho por aquí?

-Todos los días.

-¿Y cómo te llamas, preciosa? –uno de ellos se aclaró la voz y se preparó para besarle la mano a Alice.

-Alice –dijo la inmortal y su estómago se convulsionó en una arcada por el asco que le produjo el contacto de los labios del tipo en el dorso de su mano.

-Pues… Anice…

-Alice.

-En el cielo faltan dos estrellas… -suspiró. –Y es porque están en tus ojos.

Rosalie apretó los labios para que no se le escapara una carcajada monumental y Alice pestañeó.

-Gracias. "_Y en tu boca faltan dos dientes porque los tengo yo en el puño. O los tendré si vuelves a besuquearme_".

-¿Os gustaría conocer mi temperamento latino? –dijo uno de los tres y movió los brazos como si estuviera puesta alguna musiquilla fiestera.

"_Si nos lo tiene que enseñar alguien como tú creo que no_"

–Por supuesto –aceptó Rosalie. -¿Sabéis de algún local en el que se pueda bailar?

-¿A estas horas? –el más gordito se rió y echó todo el humo del cigarro por la nariz. –No, pero podemos ir a la casa de Josh, seguro que tiene música.

-¿Pero estos tíos…? –Emmett se carcajeó. -¿Dónde aprendieron a ligar? Menuda panda de maricas. "En el cielo faltan dos estrellas…"

-Y en sus bocas faltan las mandíbulas completas, que ya me encargaré yo de sacarle al del centro –gruñó Jasper.

-Alice se sabe cuidar sola.

-¿Por qué sólo te preocupa Alice? –inquirió Emmett, molesto. -¿No ves que Rosalie también corre peligro?

-Rosalie puede matar a un país entero si usara de arma su autoestima –contestó Edward y Jasper levantó la mirada, risueño.

-De hecho, podrían usarla de arma de destrucción masiva, a su autoestima.

-Envidiosos. Si pensáis que voy a enfadarme por lo que digáis vosotros… Sobretodo Edward, que aún no tiene definida su sexualidad.

Entonces Jasper no pudo contener una risilla guasona y coreó el chiste de Emmett con una palmadita en la espalda.

-Creo que tengo definida mi sexualidad mejor que tú, gracias.

-Sí. Se llama Abstemia, TU sexualidad –contraatacó el más musculoso de los tres.

-¿Qué no esté todo el día besuqueándome y pensando en ir a mi dormitorio conyugal con mi mujer, quiere decir que soy… dejémoslo en de la otra acera?

-No. Pero que tengas más de cien años y no hayas besado a ninguna mujer en la vida, sí que quiere decir que allí hay algo sospechoso.

-Prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a tareas que desarrollen mi ingenio, gracias.

-Tienes toda la eternidad para desarrollar tu ingenio, machote –Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda y Edward se irguió en la silla. –Búscate una novia y dale muchos churumbeles.

-Sobretodo porque podemos tener hijos¿no? –el tono de voz de Edward se volvió dura y cortante.

-Quién sabe. ¡Eres tan raro que no me extrañaría!

-Ganador del primer round: Emmett Cullen por sacar de quicio a Edward –sentenció Jasper y se excusó ante la mirada envenenada que le dirigió el segundo. –Me pregunto. ¿Cómo estará la chica del otro día?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Alice quedó en ir a visitarla –murmuró Edward. No se atrevió a mirar a sus hermanos.

-Pobrecilla, en serio –Emmett suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. –Menos mal que no llegaron a hacerle nada malo.

-¿Qué dices¿Qué no llegaron a hacerle nada malo? –Jasper arqueó las cejas. –Creo que tu concepto de "hacer algo malo" no es parecido al del resto de la humanidad.

-Yo sólo digo lo que me dijo Rose. No llegaron a… A hacerle nada, no sé si me explico.

-Deja los detalles –gruñó Edward.

-Venga vamos, se han levantado –Jasper se levantó de la silla y metió las manos en su bolsillo para sacar un billete de diez pavos.

-Qué caballero. Ahora hasta nos paga la consumición –se burló Emmett y no pudo evitar arrancarle una risilla a Edward.

---

-¿Vas a salir? –Charlie cerró la puerta de la cocina al ver que Bella se apresuraba lavando los platos y dejándolos en una pila para que gotearan.

-Sí. Quiero ir a ver a Jake –murmuró ella, recogiéndose el pelo rápido en una coleta sin mirarse si se la había hecho bien o mal.

-¿A estas horas? –el jefe de policía Swan miró el reloj en su muñeca y gruñó algo inteligible.

-Son las seis papá.

La joven se puso la chaqueta y recogió las llaves de la repisa que había en el pasillo que daba con la puerta de salida.

-Bella. No creo que sea conveniente que salgas por ahora¿no?

Ella arqueó las cejas y puso cara de póker. Luego su rostro se relajó comprendiendo a dónde quería ir su padre.

-Papá. No saldré de Forks. Será ir a La Push y volver. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Sólo quiero ver a Jacob, hace semanas que no hablo con nadie normal de más o menos mi edad –dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá.

-El médico dijo que necesitabas reposo –alegó él.

-El médico dijo también que socializara y tomara aire fresco. No me han matado papá, me han… pegado. ¿Vale? No estoy paralítica ni nada por el estilo.

Él la miró molesto.

-Quiero que estés en casa a las ocho. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos jovencita. Y si a las ocho en punto no estás en casa te prometo que iré hasta La Push y…

-¡Te traeré espaguetis hechos por Billy! –exclamó ella, saliendo de la casa como un huracán.

A Charlie le preocupaban pocas cosas. Bella, su trabajo. A veces Renée y la vida loca que llevaba. Por eso encendió la tele y puso la alarma en su reloj de muñeca. Si a las ocho su hija no llegaba, iría a buscarla.

No quería más sustos.

---

Los huesos de los humanos crujen. Unos más que otros pero suenan al romperse. A veces hasta se oye el repiqueteo de las astillas traspasando la carne, coreado por un alarido de dolor que perfora los tímpanos. En su caso, al tener el oído más desarrollado, Rosalie se llevó una mano a las orejas y se las tapó, molesta.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso? –se picó, mirando a Jasper.

-Hago bien mi traba… -le dobló el brazo a uno de los hombres que lloraba tendido en el suelo y este se fracturó también- jo. ¿Por qué no haces algo como clavarles un tacón en el cráneo o algo? Serías más útil.

-Mira lo que me está diciendo tu maridito, Alice –dijo la rubia, girándose hacia la más bajita de todas.

Cuando se giró, vio a la mujer cruzada de brazos delante de Edward. Las miradas de ambos estaban a dos milímetros de distancia y destilaban desacuerdo. Delante de ellos, Emmett tenía al tipo más gordo cogido por un brazo y tiraba hacia atrás sin poner cuidado en la cabeza, que chocaba repetidas veces contra el suelo del lugar.

-Yo encontré a la chica. Yo la salvé. Yo dije que les diéramos una lección a los tipos por lo qe yo también tengo derecho a romperles algo.

-Las manos.

-El cuello –rebatió ella, sonriendo.

-Carlisle dijo que debían de seguir con vida. Difícilmente sobrevivirán si les aplastas el cuello contra la pared.

-Entonces una patada en el culo.

-¿Romperles la pelvis?

Un grito desgarrado que pedía clemencia hizo eco en las paredes del sitio. El castaño cerró los ojos en una mueca de fastidio y Alice aplaudió con una mirada risueña al intento de obra maestra de Emmett: Un brazo roto, un obro dislocado y una rodilla aplastada.

-Que tú seas tan delicado que no puedas destrozar al enemigo… -suspiró ella. –Romperles las manos y pisarles un poco un pie.

-…si Carlisle se entera será tu problema –se excusó.

-Vale. Les romperé las manos y tú irás conmigo cuando vaya a visitar a la chica.

-Se llama Isabella –especificó él.

-Sí, ya.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo y luego sonrió. El tipo del centro estaba aún bien, sus brazos sólo se sostenían en un extraño ángulo de ochenta grados. Resistiría un poco más.

-¡Emmett! Levántate de su espalda. Es el turno de Alice.

---

First Beach tenía un saliente que daba con un acantilado demasiado peligroso como para llevar a los turistas a que sacaran fotos. En él, una vez dos niños jugaron a saltar desde la cima y zambullirse en el agua, sintiéndose libres al volar en una planicie perfecta de color azul.

Diez años después, Isabella Swan aparcaba el trasto en la parte más baja del saliente y se preparaba para subir hasta la cima y sentarse en lo más alto, teniendo el mar a sus pies. Dejó la mochila en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta con un golpe sonoro.

-¡Eh¡Eh, está prohibido subir! –gritó una voz grave. La chica se giró y se topó con un chaval demasiado alto.

-¿Le prohíbes el paso a los viejos amigos? –preguntó ella.

-No. A esos les invito a tomar algo –la voz de Jake Black hizo eco en las paredes de la montaña y se precipitó a estrujar a Bella. –Lo siento.

-Eh…

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento mucho –murmuró mientras la abrazaba y sus manos se quedaban en el cuello de la chica. –Joder.

-¡No mientas! –bromeó ella. –Sé que todo lo planeaste tú, porque ya te tenía harto por mandarte siempre a estudiar.

-No seas tonta –se medio enfadó él. –Si te hubiera llegado a pasar algo…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Entonces él esbozó una sonrisa picarona y la agarró por la cintura.

-Vamos a casa, Billy ha hecho espaguetis.

-Oh, la famosa receta secreta –se burló.

-Y tan secreta. No se la dice ni a su pobre y hambriento hijo.

Las hermanas de Jacob Black, Rebecca y Jessica, habían sido amigas de la infancia de Bella. Ahora, la primera estudiaba en California y la segunda se había casado con un jamaicano, yéndose a vivir a Haití. Desde que Bella volvió a Forks, ella y Jacob se habían hecho muy amigos, llegando a sentir por él un afecto inmensurable. Amor fraternal, le decía Charlie cuando la veía llamándolo a las tantas para preguntar cómo le iba la gripe.

Jake era alto, demasiado alto, y delgado aunque sus brazos y torso estaban formados enteramente por músculos magros y fuertes. Tenía la costumbre de llevar el mono de taller desabrochado por encima por lo que siempre arrastraba las tiras por todos lados, y la camiseta de un riguroso gris siempre estaba llena de salpicones de grasa. Últimamente llevaba el pelo larguito, recogido en una maltrecha coleta y sus ojos marrones brillaban con luz propia cada vez que Bella iba a visitarlo a La Push.

La Push para ella era como su segunda casa, lo más parecido a un refugio. Conocía a los amigos de Jacob y a los vecinos más cercanos de Billy, y algunas noches se quedaba en las fiestas que montaban en la playa, en torno a grandes hogueras donde se contaban historias, leyendas que narraban la vida de los más antiguos de la tribu.

Aquella noche no fue una excepción.

-Eres un cerdo, tío –masculló Jacob mirando a Embry.

-Estoy creciendo joder –dijo él

-¡No digáis palabrotas en mi mesa eh! –les amenazó Billy, mirándolos con sorna a la par que empleaba una cuchara de palo como amenaza.

-¡Qué bien huele la cena! –exclamó Emily luego de entrar en la casa acompañada de Sam y Seth. Detrás de ellos, Leah y Quil caminaban a paso lento y holgado, ella con la obstinación que le caracterizaba y él dando zancadas para poder alcanzarla.

-Ahora viene Sue, Bill –Sam dejó unas bolsas encima de la mesa y puso una mano en el hombro de Jacob. -¿Acosando a la pobre Bella?

-Soy yo la que lo acaso a él –bromeó la chica, colocando servilletas y cubiertos en la mesa.

-Es que es demasiado guapa para que nadie intente acosarla.

-Y tú dices demasiadas mariconadas por segundo –se lamentó Embry.

-¡Jovencito esa boca!

Cenaron espaguetis hechos por Billy, y Seth, Embry, Quil y Paul hicieron las boberías se siempre jugando al rival más débil, tirándose y llenándose de arena de playa, limpia y calentita.

Las manos de Bella eran pequeñas y femeninas. Y siempre que Jacob se las cogía y la abrazaba, sentía que su pecho bombeaba más rápido de lo normal y que podría gritar y gritar durante toda la noche, riendo por las estupideces del chico o perdiéndose en su mirada de niño o su tono de voz más grave de lo normal.

-Puedes entrar.

-¿No se enfadará Charlie?

-¿Enfadarse? –la morena hipó y apagó el motor del coche. –Probablemente te estruje y diga que has crecido mucho, que empiezas a ser un hombre.

-Oh. ¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?

-Que eres demasiado chulito aún para haber madurado –le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le tironeó de la mejilla.

Los dos se bajaron del trasto de la morena y él atrapó su mano rápidamente.

-Eh, Bells.

-¿Hm? –ella encajó las llaves de casa en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. -¡Papá, adivina a quién he traído a casa¿Qué pasa Jake?

Él la miró durante un par de segundos y luego sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Nada.

_Euh. ¿Vale¿Lo siento? XD. Lo sé. Para actualizar esto mejor hubiera tardado mil millones de años y hacer algo decente¿no? I know._

_En fin. Diré que estoy en época de exámenes, que necesitaba desahogarme y que salió esto. Que muchas gracias a mi maravillosa, genialosa y flamante beta por el gran trabajo que hace y muchas gracias a vosotros, los que leéis, los que dejaréis de leer y los que leeréis en un futuro._

_Y dadle al GO por favor. A vosotros no os cuesta nada y a mí me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestros comments :_

_Besos _

_Pd¿El siguiente capítulo? Ni idea…_


	3. El comienzo

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, todo pertenece a la malvada Stephenie Meyer. Gracias, corto y cambio.

**Capítulo 3: El comienzo.**

La sonrisa le duró poco al joven, que perdió el color cuando vio la invitada con la que Charlie hablaba animadamente, ambos sentados en los sofás del salón. En el aire se mezcló el aroma asquerosamente empalagoso de ella, la esencia de Bella y el olor a cuero y pizza que flotaba alrededor del padre de la Isabella. Alice Cullen les sonrío desde el sofá biplaza de la derecha y Bella miró a su padre, curiosa.

-Mira quién ha venido a visitarte, cariño –Charlie sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un hueco en el sofá a Bella. -¡Hombre, Jacob!

-Hola Charlie –el joven esbozó una sonrisa estirada y se apartó un mechón de pelo colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. -¿Qué tal va todo?

-Alice, él es Jacob Black, un viejo amigo de la familia –Charlie movió la mano derecha en dirección al joven, haciendo un ademán de introducción, presentándoles

Un gesto brutal desfiguró el rostro de Jacob, arrugando la nariz al tener a Alice delante de él, pareciendo a punto de vomitar. Alice retiró su mano y pareció estática en el sitio que ocupaba, como una estatua hecha de mármol. Bella le indicó a Jacob que se sentara pero este rehusó, echándose hacia atrás.

-Se me olvidó que tengo que ayudar a Quil a arreglar su motocicleta para la excursión de mañana –le dijo, y le cogió la mano de nuevo. El contacto la abrasó.

-Eh, tienes fiebre –lesusurró ella. –Voy a acompañar a Jake –avisó, y se levantó del sofá, acompañándolo hasta el porche. -¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿Y quedarme sin hombría? –el muchacho la miró horrorizado y luego le tocó la mejilla. –Puedo irme solo Bells. Además, te necesito despierta para mañana.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y caminó a su lado.

-Cuidado con que te vea alguien conduciendo –le advirtió.

-No es la primera vez que conduzco sin carné –Jacob la rodeó por el hombro y le besó el pelo. Su aroma le acarició las mejillas y ella intentó poner una mano en su cintura pero no consiguió abarcarla, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con darle una palmadita en la espalda.

-Hasta mañana, Romeo –suspiró,apoyándose en el capó del coche.

-Romeo era un marica –alegó él, abrazándola de nuevo. Hacía frío si no estaba entre sus brazos. –Yo prefiero ser… -cerró los ojos, pensativo. –Prefiero ser Jacob.

Cuando el coche de Jake se perdió en la carretera, ella pensó que también prefería ser Bella. Aunque Bella y Jacob nunca llegaran a ser protagonistas de ningún romance novelesco.

Le escoció la nuca y se giró. Jessica y Lauren parloteaban animadamente con Mike sobre el fin de semana que iban a pasar en La Push con la gente de la reserva en una de las fiestas del año. Bella se llevó el botellín de refresco a la boca y dio un pequeño sorbo, nerviosa. Volvió a girarse y su vista se paseó por todos los alumnos del instituto, que almorzaban entre un rumor constante de murmullos y gritos.

Cuando mordió su donnut se acordó de lo que había hablado con Alice Cullen la noche del viernes.

_-Estuvimos preocupados por ti, los días en los que estuviste en el hospital, Isabella. –La inmortal la miró con calidez y le sonrió. Luego abrió los ojos, curiosa. -__¿Puedo llamarte Bella?_

_-Todo el mundo lo hace –la humana se encogió de hombros, resignada, y se sentó al lado de Alice mientras Charlie trasteaba en la cocina. La miró entre curiosa y dudando. -¿Cómo me encontraste, Alice?_

_La morena esbozó una mueca y se inclinó hacia ella._

_-Me había perdido en Port Angeles y te vi cuando había dado con el camino. Estabas sangrando un poco pero yo ya pensé en lo peor –puso los ojos en blanco. –Llamé a Carlisle y te llevé a casa para que te curara él, no pensé en llevarte al hospital porque no quería que se armara un escándalo ni nada y acabas de llegar a Forks –Alice suspiró a la vez que Bella la miraba agradecida. –Eso es todo. Luego Edward y yo estuvimos esperando a que te despertaras en el hospital._

_-¿Edward?_

_-Sí, estuvo muy pendiente de ti, la verdad. Siempre nos corrige en casa cuando decimos Isabella._

_-Nunca hemos hablado –se extrañó Bella y arqueó las cejas._

_-Creo que vais a la misma clase de Biología –le recordó la inmortal._

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca hemos hablado –repitió._

No era motivo de atención el que los Cullen no se comieran nunca la comida que compraban en el comedor, ni que luego de estar sentados el tiempo suficiente la mesa que siempre ocupaban, tirasen la comida y se fueran. Sin articular palabra y sin mirar a nadie, como si lo que hicieran fuese totalmente normal.

Para Edward era realmente molesto escuchar millones de voces titilando en su cabeza. Algunas eran más altas que las otras, ya fuera por el énfasis que la persona empleaba en sus pensamientos o por el egocentrismo del susodicho en cuestión. Sobretodo cuando se preguntaban qué clase de gente eran los Cullen.

Por eso aquella mañana cogió una de las rosquillas que se había servido y se la llevó a la boca. El gusto de la tierra en su lengua hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco para luego tragársela de una sola vez y que Alice riera por lo bajo.

-Y luego pretende darme una lección de flotomía –masculló Emmett, repantigado en su silla.

-¿Flotoqué? –Jasper dejó de mirar al techo del comedor para fijar su atención en el más corpulento de sus hermanos.

-Ya sabes, flotomía hermano. Eso de que las cosas se quedan flotando en tu estómago –aclaró el moreno, con tono de entendido.

-Oh. Flotomía. Claro –Jasper arqueó las cejas y se giró hacia Alice, la cual tenía el rostro cabizbajo. –Eh. ¿Alice?

"_Deja de mirarla o vendrá hacia aquí"_

Sin dar señales de haberla escuchado, Edward desvió la mirada hacia sus hermanos y apretó el vaso de plástico. Alice apoyó los codos en la mesa y descansó su barbilla en sus manos, mirándole divertida.

"_¿Nunca has visto una humana o esta es demasiado guapa para ti?"_

El vampiro arqueó una ceja imperceptiblemente y movió la cabeza un milímetro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

"_Ya veo. Entonces ten cuidado, no querrás salvarla de la horda asesina que formarán Jessica y Lauren si se enteran de que el intocable Cullen babea por Isabella Swan_"

La morena se rió por lo bajo y le puso morritos a su hermano, el cual ni se inmutó ante su intento de pincharle.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía más en tu pérdida de facultades. Ya viene hacia aquí –contestó él y se levantó de la mesa, sin respirar.

"_Huyendo de una humana¿dónde queda tu caballerosidad?" _–le picó. Sin decir nada más Alice se levantó también y se giró con una sonrisa hacia la humana, que estaba a dos metros de ella. – ¡Hola Bella¿Cómo estás?

Cuando Bella le respondió a la sonrisa y contestó un "Bien¿y tú?" se le cortó la respiración, creyendo oír a Edward Cullen, que acababa de pasar a su lado, siseando un "_Cuando la sangre entra por la puerta la caballerosidad y la atracción salen por la ventana_"

**---**

-Atended, chicos.

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró al profesor de Literatura, que intentaba imponerse delante de los veinte alumnos del penúltimo curso. A su lado Jessica dejó de parlotear con Mike y se giraron, atendiendo al pequeño hombre que les sonreía.

Sonrisa que no presagió nada bueno.

-Se acerca el final del semestre y después del resultado desastroso del último examen, he pensando en evaluaros de otra forma.

Se comenzaron a oír susurros nerviosos por toda el aula y Edward Cullen arqueó una ceja, molesto. Frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca de profundo desagrado en su rostro. Luego tamborileó con el bolígrafo en la superficie de la mesa y fingió interés por la charla del hombre, aún a sabiendas de lo que este iba a pedirles.

-Haréis un trabajo sobre el libro que estamos trabajando en clase. Después de que sólo aprobaran el señor Cullen, Swan y Webber, he pensado que esto sería mucho mejor que otro examen. Mejor para mí, ya que no tendría que poner tantos tres y ceros, y mejor para vosotros, ya que podréis ayudaros en parejas.

Inmediatamente, Ben se giró hacia Angela y le suplicó que le ayudara. Ella sonrió y aceptó enseguida. Mike intentó imitar a su amigo pero Bella se adelantó, fingiendo estar interesada en un cordón desatado de sus deportivas. Jessica aprovechó la oportunidad y contraatacó, acorralando a Mike. El rubio aceptó, sin más alternativas de escape, y Bella levantó el rostro, aliviada.

-Shh. ¡Silencio! –exclamó. -¿Necesitáis que os haga las parejas¿Quién no tiene pareja?

El murmullo volvió a extenderse de nuevo por la clase. Bella se apartó el flequillo del rostro, increíblemente molesta. Levantó la mano y se sintió estúpida. Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rosácea que no pasó desapercibida ante nadie y Lauren soltó una risita estúpida. Entonces Edward Cullen también levantó la mano y todo el mundo se calló.

-¿Entonces ustedes hacen el trabajo junto¡Perfecto! –el señor Matthews dio un palmada y sonrió. –Ahora copiad el esquema de la pizarra, así os guiaréis para hacer el proyecto. Luego, abrid el libro por la página ciento veintiséis. La prosa del siglo XV surgió en un momento de agitación debido a las incipientes muestras de…

La humana intentó prestar atención pero su cerebro se conectaba y desconectaba de la clase. Garabateó formas sin sentido en la tapa de su bloc y rehusó intentar tomar alguna nota, de tan avergonzada que se sentía. Pero cuando Edward se giró hacia ella y la miró con fijeza, para luego sonreír educadamente, el lápiz se crispó en sus dedos y le devolvió la sonrisa, nerviosa.

Por la noche, ya en casa, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa.

---

Esme era tan delicada que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de herirla, por efímera que fuera. Todos los lunes se los reservaba a ella, preparado para complacerla en lo que fuera que le pidiera. Alice se sentaba **a su lado** y Jasper se recostaba en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco, colocados de forma elegante en el amplio salón. Carlisle reconfortaba con el brazo su mujer y Rosalie estaba recostada encima de Emmett que se desperezó y dio una palmada, contento

Emmett siempre estaba contento.

La melodía sonó en un principio como siempre. Sus dedos flotaron, hicieron magia sobre la planicie blanca y trazaron un **sinfín** de disfrute acústico que hi**z**o que Alice se levantara. Se deslizó **sobre** el parqué y se quedó de pie, aún más cerca del piano que de costumbre, con los ojos cerrados. Levantó las manos y no transcurrió ni un segundo cuando Jasper le hizo girar, grácil, hermosa, inmortal. Trazó una parábola perfecta y sus pies bailaron en armonía, sincronizados.

Los ojos de Esme observaron la escena, conmovidos. Edward sonrió con una alegría imperceptible y las teclas negras parecieron deshacerse bajo sus dedos. Las notas flotaron en el ambiente, llenándolo todo de magia. Entonces la vio.

Bella Swan le sonrió desde el otro extremo del salón, nerviosa. La melodía incrementó el número de notas agudas, impregnándose en la atmósfera tranquila de la mansión. El cambio fue apenas notable, pero Esme sonrió. Los dedos de Carlisle se enlazaron entorno a los suyos y le miró, emocionada. Alice se curvó y giró.

El final de la melodía se dejó entrever en un cambio vertiginoso del compás. Un allegro se apoderó de la sinfonía, un escalafón de notas se agolpó en un segundo, y el aire vibró con él.

A Edward la música le recorría las venas, como la sangre lo hacía antaño. Tocaba para Esme, tocaba para Alice, tocaba para sí mismo. Tocaba para amenizar la eternidad en la mansión blanca, oculta en el bosque, cerca del río.

Un río que caía en cascada desde las montañas más altas de Olympic, fusionándose con la música que resonaba en la casa, en esos momentos bailada por Alice y Jasper en una danza privada, que sólo ellos dos entendían.

Cuando la última nota vibró en el aire, llevándose con ella la sonrisa de Esme y el silencioso aplauso de su familia, él se limitó a sonreír de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a los berreos de Emmett pidiendo algo más heavy.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Esme y ella le dedicó una mirada de cariño infinito. Una mirada de madre que le caló en lo más hondo y cerró la tapa del teclado, perdiendo un atisbo de esperanza que brilló en los ojos de la mujer.

---

Bella corrió escaleras arriba y entró en la ducha, apresurada. Se deshizo la coleta y buscó a tientas el peine, apuradísima. Se lo pasó con rapidez por el cuero cabelludo y se hizo una trenza ladeada, que dejaba escapar algunos mechones sueltos de su pelo, debido a la prisa.

Se pellizcó las mejillas y sonrió. Aquella mañana tenía **Biología a primera hora.**

**T**ropezó con _Cumbres Borrascosas _y aulló del dolor, dando saltitos hasta llegar a la cama. Rodó sobre el colchón se metió como pudo la camiseta violeta y luego se calzó las botas. Buscó la maleta debajo de la cama y suspiró al dar con ella. Metió todos sus libros**, deprisa,** y cogió las llaves del coche, saliendo disparada escaleras abajo.

Se tuvo que agarrar a la encimera para no descuajeringarse contra el suelo y agarró una barra de cereales de uno de los cajones. Charlie la observó, intentando ocultar su escrutinio.

-¿Dónde está el fuego? –masculló.

-Llego tarde –gimió la muchacha, azorada.

-¿Has quedado con alguien? Jacob no va a tu escuela –le recordó.

-¡Ya lo sé papá! –se colgó la mochila del hombro y sonrió. –Pero luego va a venir a hacer las tareas. Tiene problemas con cálculo.

-Vaya Bells¿**Y vas a ser tú quién le ayude **con cálculo? –preguntó,** soltando** una risilla burlona.

Ella fingió reírse y le dedicó una mirada envenenada a su padre. Luego atravesó la puerta y se sacó las llaves del trasto, guardadas en el bolsillo.

**Pese a que** al final no le hicieron falta.

---

A veinte kilómetros de allí, Edward Cullen se abrochó los botones de su camisa y se arremangó las mangas. El espejo no le devolvió el reflejo pero se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando recordar algo que debía coger. Sus ojos dieron con la funda del trabajo de literatura y lo cogió, metiéndolo luego en la mochila.

-¿Podrías no dar saltitos por la escalera? Algunos somos mayores para ver esas cosas –se quejó Rosalie.

-¡Hace un día tan bonito hoy! –exclamó la morena, contenta. Miró a Edward bajar las escaleras y sonrió aún más pronunciadamente. – ¡Buenos días!

El vampiro la miró y luego arqueó una ceja.

-No. –se limitó a negar, poniéndose un jersey negro.

-¡Por favor! –Alice se colgó de su cuello y se quedó allí, pegada.

-Cómprate un coche –rezongó él. Jasper ayudó a su mujer a bajar de la espalda de Edward y Emmett los miró, sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo te puedo prestar mi coche –se ofreció.

-Alice quiere que Edward le presente su coche para ir a buscar a Isabella –contestó Jasper, ya en el rellano de la mansión. Esme se rió en apenas un susurro y miró a Edward.

-¿Por qué no se lo dejas? –quiso saber.

El favorito entre sus hijos le lanzó una mirada incrédula a la inmortal y luego masculló, dolido.

-Sufro demasiado en clase como para tener su esencia en el coche también.

Rosalie levantó la mirada, por primera vez dolida. Emmett le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le besó en la oreja. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la casa y Alice dibujó un puchero en su rostro. Antes de salir de la mansión, Edward se giró hacia su hermana y la observó, enfadado.

-No entiendo cómo alguien que no llega a medir ni un metro sesenta puede tener tal poder de persuasión –le contestó.

-¿Me lo dejarás? –inquirió, de repente alegre otra vez.

Él se limitó a darle las llaves de su Volvo y a mirar a Jasper, el cual suspiró y volvió a la mansión en busca de las llaves de su Sedán.

-Si por la noche me monto en él y hay el mínimo, que digo mínimo, el más leve indicio de que Bella ha estado en él, alguien perderá todo su armario de invierno.

-¡Gracias! –le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a montarse en el Volvo plateado.

Cuando arrancó, perdiéndose en la carretera oculta tras el bosque, Edward se preguntó cuanto más podría aguantar sin abordar a Bella Swan.

---

_Traaatataachán. _

_Sé que he tardado millones de miles de cientos de años. Lo sé. También sé que el capítulo no está para echar coches y esas cosas. He estado como… tres días sólo pensando en qué escribir, otros dos días repasando todo lo que tenía escrito y una semana sólo para añadir cosas. Ha sido like horrible o algo así. _

_Espero que os guste, que dejéis RR, y que no os haya resultado pesado. Mmm, el otro día alguien me preguntó si me inspiraba en algo/alguien/whatever, para escribir. En realidad, no. Pero no puedo escribir si no tengo música XD. Es como necesario o algo. A las que les interese, puede decirles que la escena del piano fue inspirada por Apologize, de Timbaland. ¿Por qué esa? No es por la letra ni nada, si fuera por la letra… no la habría usado hasta un par de capis después. Es por la melodía del piano. Sé que es difícil aislar la voz y los demás instrumentos sólo para oír el piano, pero si podeís hacerlo mientras leéis… Bua. Es genial._

_El próimo capítulo quiero tenerlo pronto. Primero actualizaré Ódiale y luego veré si hago alguna otra cosa, después me pondré con esto._

_Que tengáis unas felices vacaciones _

_.wirhaven._


	4. Ruleta rusa

**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, todo pertenece a la malvada Stephenie Meyer. Gracias xD. 

**Nota de Autora** Siento el retraso. El próximo capítulo estará para el sábado, seguramente. Pero no lo toméis al pie de la letra, _creo _que puedo, no lo aseguro. La canción del final es "I love Rock and Roll" de Joan Jett. Si la tenéis, escuchadla, es muy molona XD. 

**Capítulo 4: Ruleta rusa.**

Delante de la casa de Charlie había más niebla de la normal, haciendo que el aire pareciera impregnado de humo. La gélida brisa se le coló por el cuello y las mangas de su anorak y Bella reprimió un escalofrío que le nació desde la columna vertebral, recorriéndole toda la espalda. La neblina era tan densa que chocó contra algo plateado y parpadeó, confusa. 

Luego abrió los ojos y su corazón se paró, embargado por una emoción espontánea. Vaciló y palpó el capó del Volvo plateado de Edward Cullen. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo frenético, demasiado incrédula como para creerse aquello. Entonces la puerta del piloto se abrió y una melena corta y de punta, tan negra como la tinta, apareció entre la niebla.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí? Llegamos tarde a clase –le apremió Alice Cullen, radiante.

-Euh. Eh. Hola Alice –murmuró Bella, confusa. Y decepcionada en parte, aunque se recriminara a sí misma el haberse engañado de aquella manera.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Sorpresa! –exclamó la morena, sonriendo. –He pensado en venir a buscarte, ¿Qué te parece? He tenido que insistirle mucho a Edward para que me dejara su coche.

-Gracias –Bella entró en el coche, apretando los dedos de su mano izquierda en un puño, dolida consigo misma. -¿Dónde están tus hermanos? –inquirió, sorprendida.

-Tranquila. Irán a clase en el coche de Jasper –contestó Alice, acelerando a la vez que movía la palanca de marchas. 

-¿Todos tenéis coche? 

-Todos menos yo –se quejó la inmortal, llegando al parking del instituto. Luego alzó un dedo y señaló el Sedán de Jasper, del que se estaban bajando todos sus hermanos. -¿Ves? Ese es de Jasper.

-¡Vaya! Qué…

-¿Caro? –se rió Alice, cortándola, y aparcó con cuidado al lado de la furgoneta de Tyler. –Por eso vamos siempre en el de Edward. Es el menos ostentoso de todos. 

La humana asintió, comprendiéndoles. Si ya hablaban de ellos cuando intentaban pasar desapercibidos, hablarían aún más si se pasearan en coches caros. Pero, ¿cómo no iban a hablar de ellos? Sus rostros, dignos de las portadas de las revistas más exclusivas del país, sus modales, el dinero que tenían y su vida perfecta. La envidia daba paso a las habladurías, y las habladurías al rencor. 

Entonces, Bella sonrió con timidez y caminó hacia el edificio del instituto junto a Alice, la cual hablaba sobre un musical que se iba a estrenar en Port Angeles y al que _debían_ de ir. Se despidieron en la entrada del centro, pues Alice tenía francés a primera hora y Bella ya llegaba tarde a su clase de biología.

Cuando empujó la puerta del aula, resoplando, se encontró a Lauren y a Jessica compartiendo los auriculares de la primera, ambas tarareando una melodía que a ella no le sonó de nada. Les saludó y ocupó su asiento de siempre, al fondo a la derecha, cerca del pasillo central. 

Nerviosa como estaba, sacó sus libros de la mochila y los amontonó en un precario equilibrio que hizo que arrugara la nariz en señal de reprobación. Luego apiló los mismos libros a su izquierda, organizando sus folios y sacando el estuche. La clase comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y entonces él apareció. 

Nada más verlo apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Ligeramente contrariada, comenzó a dibujar varios intentos de caricaturas en la tapa de su cuaderno. No iba a volver a mirarlo. No iba a mirarlo. Ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero él ocupó su asiento, al lado de ella, y después de dejar sus libros encima de la mesa y sentarse todo lo lejos que esta le permitía, le habló.

-Buenos días –su voz sonó tranquila, musical. Bella arqueó las cejas, incrédula. –Supongo que ya sabes quién soy. No tuve tiempo de decirte nada el otro día en Literatura.

-Hola –saludó ella con rapidez. 

Él la miró durante una pausa infinitesimal en la que la confusión se reflejó en su mirada. Ligeramente sorprendido, se irguió en su silla. Tremendamente abochornada, intentó sacar algún tema banal del que poder hablar hasta que llegara el profesor.

-¿Has pensado en algo especial para el trabajo de Literatura? –la pregunta de Bella hizo que Edward sonriera de nuevo y le hiciera un gesto con la mano. Dos segundos después el vampiro sacó de su mochila una funda y se la entregó a la humana.

-Creo que cumplirá todas las expectativas del señor Matthews –comentó él, pagado de sí mismo.

Bella sacó los folios del plástico, pensando en que para ser información del trabajo, ya que era una gran cantidad de hojas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en sus manos era el trabajo de Literatura hecho, la sangre huyó de su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? –susurró. Una leve nota de incredulidad se mezcló con su tono, profundamente herido.

-El trabajo de literatura –contestó Edward, solícito. La miró sin entender, adivinando demasiado tarde la sombra dolida de su mirada.

-…no me lo puedo creer –murmuró y le miró, enfadada. Se levantó de la silla y la apartó de él, a pesar de que Edward ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que no fuera necesario hacer eso. 

Demasiado frustrado como para decir nada, Edward la observó durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Intentó escuchar algo en su mente, por mínimo que fuera, para saber qué era lo que había hecho mal, pero sólo oía vacío. Su mente, la mente de Isabella Swan, parecía hermética, vacía. Apretó los dedos en el borde de la mesa, el cual se atrofió debido a la fuerza empleada por el vampiro.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en ningún momento. Ella, dolida, giró la cabeza y se puso a garabatear de nuevo sobre la taba de su cuaderno. Y él, conteniéndose, giró su silla de tal modo que sólo podría verla a través del rabillo del ojo. Cuando Bella pensó que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos por la rabia que sentía, sonó la sirena que daba por finalizada la clase y ambos se levantaron, él más rápido que ella, y salió del aula.

Antes de que la primera gota de agua cayese sobre la superficie de la mesa, Bella miró de nuevo el trabajo y lo dejó allí.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que alguien como Edward Cullen la consideraría como un igual? Acababa de demostrarle que pensaba que era tonta, estúpida, y por eso había hecho él solo el trabajo, temiendo que si lo hiciera ella, su perfecta nota de literatura bajase.

_Edward Cullen era un estúpido_, se dijo. _Un gran y tremendo estúpido_.

---

La cafetería estaba llena de alumnos que gritaban más que de costumbre. Exasperado, Edward se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, en un intento de no sufrir una migraña, aunque no pudiera. Por un momento se planteó masacrarlos a todos, ya que al menos así las voces dejarían de molestarle. Se concentró en buscar la mente de alguno de sus hermanos, y con unas sonrisa encontró a Alice, que venía dando pasos gráciles y cortos hasta donde él estaba.

"_¿Sabes por qué no te abro la cabeza ahora mismo?"_

La morena sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la silla frente a Edward. Este la miró, arqueando las cejas. 

"_Porque hay demasiados testigos_."

-Me siento tremendamente curioso por el motivo de que quieras abrirme la cabeza –le contestó él. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró, con fingido interés. –Pero deberías saber que no he pensando en ningún momento que Bella es estúpida o algo similar. Simplemente quise ahorrarle el trabajo.

-Y no podías preguntarme. No, ¿para qué? Si tú ya lo sabes todo. Es demasiado difícil para ti buscarme y decir: "Mi estimada Alice, queridísima hermana, ¿crees que si hago el trabajo de literatura yo solo y se lo encasqueto a Bella, se enfadaría?" "_Porque yo sí que lo sé todo, mentecato_"

-Yo no hablo así –se rió él, cruzándose de brazos. –Lo siento.

-Eso deberías de decírselo a ella –Alice suspiró y apoyó el mentón en su mano. -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, en realidad. Es ella. ¿Has visto algo?

Alice le miró durante un segundo con una expresión que él no supo descifrar. Luego puso su mano encima de la de él y se la acarició.

-No va a pasar nada, Edward. Eres muy fuerte, y ella es muy suspicaz. Sólo habla con Carlisle antes.

Entonces Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron detrás de ellos, los dos primeros riéndose de la rubia que les acompañaba.

-¿Fue interesante el examen de Historia? –preguntó Alice, a la vez que apretaba la mano de Jasper conforme este se sentó y puso la suya encima de la de ella.

-Podrías haberme avisado –murmuró Rosalie. Frunció el entrecejo y dejó la bandeja de comida delante de ella. 

-Venga nena. Tampoco ha sido tan malo –Emmett abrió su botellín de Coca Cola y jugó con la tapa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. –Jasper escribió diez páginas y le dio tiempo hasta de leerse el cómic ese.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y recuperó su mochila de la silla de al lado. La abrió y sacó el segundo tomo de algún tebeo.

-¿Spiderman? –se burló Edward.

-Normalmente me conformo con leer cualquier cosa, pero este tipo me cae bien –bromeó. –Además, los frikis de la clase de Biología ya no me miran mal. Hasta sienten simpatía por mí.

-Eso es un avance –rió Alice, y el sonido de su risa sonó alegre, como un chisporroteo de júbilo.

-¿Y qué es lo que le ocurre a Edward? –preguntó Rosalie, repentinamente interesada en la conversación.

-Bella se ha enfadado con él porque la ha tratado como una estúpida. Y… hablando de humanas que huelen muy bien –Alice le dio un toque a Edward en el hombro y este se giró.

Bella Swan, acompañada de Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben y Tyler, se sentó en una mesa cerca del extremo contrario al que se sentaban los Cullen. Sin aparentar hacerle mucho caso a nadie, cogió la manzana que había en su bandeja y abrió el botellín de limonada. Pegó un sorbo rápido y luego le dio un mordisco a la fruta, dejándola sobre una servilleta cuando se giró hacia su mochila, buscando algo.

Dos segundos después, sacó sin mucho cuidado un cuaderno y su estuche.

-Qué aplicada –se burló Rosalie, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. "_Quién lo diría, no está babeando mientras mira hacia aquí_"

-Métete en tus asuntos, Rose –le aconsejó Edward, dándole la espalda a Bella de nuevo.

-Son mis asuntos. Por si no lo recuerdas, si te relacionas con ella y la cagas, serán mucho más que mis propios asuntos. "_Desde luego, si la matas, sí que serán mis propios asuntos_"

-Siempre eres libre de irte a otra mesa –le invitó él.

"_¿Por qué discuten siempre? De verdad, se complican demasiado la vida_"

"_Ya empezamos_."

"_Flípalo. Esto es peor que la matanza de Texas_"

-Flípalo. Esto es peor que la matanza de Texas. Relajaos, anda –dijo Emmett, desperezándose.

-Eh. Ya está –Alice levantó las dos manos en señal de tranquilidad y pronto Jasper colaboró en la situación. "_Deja de intentar morderla a cada cosa que hace, Edward_"–. Rosalie, no tienes que ser tan borde. No va a pasar nada, no hay nada de qué temer. Y Edward… somos hermanos –le recordó.

El aludido bufó y cogió su bandeja, levantándose del banco para ir a tirarla. Le dirigió una última mirada a la mesa que ocupaban sus hermanos y se llevó las manos al bolsillo de la cazadora. 

---

-Eh, Bella. Nos toca Historia –Mike le tocó el hombro y ella se giró, quitándose los auriculares de un tirón.

-Mmm. Me falta terminar un ejercicio de Trigonometría. Voy ahora, adelantaos vosotros –dijo la morena, sonriéndole a Mike. 

-¿Segura? Puedo esperarte, si quieres –ofreció él. 

Jessica se levantó siguiendo a Angela y a los demás, arrugando su nariz en señal de descontento.

-Corre, Jess se ha olvidado su calculadora –le apremió Bella. Alargó el brazo hasta dar con la máquina de Jess y se la puso a Mike en la mano. –Date prisa, antes de que entre a clase.

Mike se quedó mirándola durante un par de segundos, pasmado. Luego reaccionó y salió detrás de Jessica y los chicos. Bella suspiró y movió la cabeza. Quizás no entrase a Historia. Se pasó los siguientes veinte minutos borrando y escribiendo, volviendo a escribir y volviendo a borrar sus deberes de Trigonometría. Al final le dio un golpe a la calculadora e inspiró. 

-Estás calculando mal. Generalmente el coseno es igual a la unidad partida por el seno de alfa. Generalmente y _siempre_. 

Bella no quiso girarse. En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que la cafetería se había ido vaciando gradualmente hasta que él le habló. Obstinada y enfadada, se mordió la lengua y volvió a encender la calculadora, dispuesta a calcular algo imposible de realizar.

-¿Mejoraría las cosas si me disculpara? –preguntó Edward, ocupando el asiento que había delante de ella.

La humana entrecerró los ojos, y luego levantó la cara.

-Generalmente y _siempre_, una disculpa viene bien –sonrió estirando los labios en una mueca mientras repetía las palabras de él. 

-En realidad no sé por qué te has molestado. Sólo quería ahorrarte trabajo –confesó él, aún sin entenderla. Los razonamientos humanos escapaban a su control, mucho más cuando no podía escuchar qué era lo que ella pensaba. Qué era lo que la había ofendido, realmente.

-Increíble –bufó.

Le miró de hito en hito y se levantó, mucho más enfadada que antes. Recogió todo sin fijarse en lo que metía en la mochila y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlo plantado allí. Seguro que se sentía un estúpido después. Dos segundos después, Edward caminaba a su lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco que había tardado en seguirla, le miró asustada. Se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró hondo, mirándole luego. Él arqueó las cejas.

-¿Estás enferma?

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –inquirió. Los ojos se le salían de órbitas.

-¿Cómo he hecho qué? –le miró extrañado. O fingiendo estar extrañado.

-Estabas sentado allí. Nadie puede moverse tan rápido –susurró Bella. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dejándolo clavado en su sitio. 

-Bella, eres muy despistada. No me he movido _tan_ rápido. La gente que puede caminar sin estrellarse contra la superficie lisa del suelo anda a ese ritmo. –le contestó él. Se miraron durante un par de segundos y luego ella abrió la boca. La cerró y levantó un dedo, señalándolo.

-Tú estabas sentado. Y luego estabas a mi lado. ¡Sólo pasó un segundo! 

-No, Bella. Ibas distraída –negó él.

Las palmas de las manos le ardieron y tuvo ganas de pegarle. Lástima que Charlie nunca le hubiera enseñado a dar un buen gancho. ¿Tendría que meter el pulgar en el puño o dejarlo fuera? La rabia le azuzó tanto que las lágrimas volvieron a quemarle los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Dio dos zancadas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Edward Cullen la dejara en paz.

Pero él no parecía contento con aquello, por lo que la siguió, llamándola. Al final la alcanzó y la hizo girar de nuevo, totalmente estupefacto. 

-¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te he ofendido? –habló tan rápido que ella tuvo que agudizar el oído para entenderle. Y aún así, dudó de lo que había oído.

-¿Te estás haciendo el gracioso? Porque no lo eres para nada –se deshizo de su brazo y le miró, aún más enfadada. -¿Cómo crees que se siente la gente cuando la tratas como si fuera estúpida? Soy torpe, no retrasada. ¿Sabes? Normalmente nos duele que nos humillen.

- No he pensado que seas estúpida en ningún momento, Bella –dijo. La observó, incrédulo. ¿De verdad le había dado esa sensación? –Sólo intentaba que no tuvieras mucho trabajo. Creí que te ayudaría, en vez de molestarte tanto.

-Pues ya ves. A algunos humanos les gusta trabajar. Estoy acostumbrada a hacer trabajos y a estudiar hasta que me duelan los codos, Edward Cullen. No sería la primera vez que me toca hacer un trabajo con otro compañero de clase. ¡Pero no importa! Adelante. Entrégaselo. Yo le entregaré el mío. –nerviosa como estaba, habló a carrerilla, gesticulando tanto con las manos que a Edward casi se le escapó una risa divertida. 

Bella enfadada era realmente encantadora.

"_A algunos humanos les gusta trabajar_" 

-Mmm. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Esa no era mi intención, de verdad –aseguró él, y empleó todo el poder de su mirada para que le creyese. 

La morena parpadeó, confundida. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Perdón por qué? De repente perdió el hilo de sus caóticos pensamientos y se sonrojó. ¿La estaba cogiendo de la mano _en serio_? Su mano helada le puso la carne de gallina pero no le molestó. Los dedos le ardieron debajo de la mano de él, una mano de pianista, y sintió una descarga eléctrica en los dedos. Ambos las apartaron a la vez.

-¿Me disculpas, entonces? Puedo formularla por escrito, si así lo deseas. 

-Eh… -abrió la boca. De nuevo se quedó sin nada que decir y volvió a parpadear. ¿La había deslumbrado? Frunció los labios. –No exageres, Edward. 

¿Exagerar_, él_? ¿No había sido ella la que había montado un guirigay, después de todo? 

-Entonces, ¿cuándo puedes quedar? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de las connotaciones de su pregunta. Después, totalmente azorada, se apresuró a añadir. –Para hacer el trabajo.

-Podemos hacerlo aquí –murmuró él. No podría arriesgarse a estar a solas con ella. No más.

-¿Ahora? Tardaríamos mucho. Creo que es mejor hacerlo una tarde, quizás esta semana. ¿No? Así no nos distraemos con las cosas de clase ni nada. 

-¿En tu casa? –preguntó. Estuvo tentado de llevarse una mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo, pero dudó de hacerlo delante de ella. No quería que pensara nada malo otra vez.

-O en la tuya. Me da igual –se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez.

Él le correspondió a la sonrisa y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Entonces la sirena volvió a sonar y poco a poco los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de gente.

-Nos vemos en Literatura –exclamó, antes de perderse entre la gente. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y desanduvo todo el camino que hicieron desde la cafetería hasta el segundo piso.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente y se apresuró a llegar a su siguiente clase. Charlie la iba a matar si se enteraba de que había hecho campana.

--- 

El miércoles nadie apareció para recoger a Bella. Ni el jueves. Tampoco el viernes. Los Cullen se ausentaron por completo durante todo lo que quedaba de semana a pesar del buen clima que había. Para ella fue un alivio poder ver la luz del sol aunque fuera un poco. Los rayos solían reflejarse en la nieve y arrancaban destellos multicolores al impactar contra la masa blanca.

Como de costumbre, resbaló muchas veces sobre la superficie lisa y helada del parking del colegio, y gracias a eso tenía varios morados en los brazos y en las piernas. Al final, Charlie acabó por ponerle cadenas en las ruedas del trasto, y cuando ella se dio cuenta del gesto de su padre, se sintió demasiado conmovida como para decirle nada. Charlie era del tipo de personas que demostraba con actos lo que no podía decir con palabras. Igual que ella.

El viernes por la tarde la joven se apoderó de la cocina de su casa y después de volver de supermercado, cargada de un millón de bolsas de papel, espero a que Charlie subiera a La Push para ver con Billy y Sue el partido que llevaba esperando durante un mes. Bella dedicó la mayor parte de la mañana en limpiar toda la casa y dejarla limpia, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina.

Todo el alboroto en la casa de los Swan se debía a que aquella noche celebrarían el cumpleaños de Jacob. A escondidas de Jake, Emily y Sam habían quedado con Bella en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Al final, Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul y Jared también se habían apuntado a la sorpresa, haciendo Seth entretuviera a al susodicho en cuestión. 

Mientras el chocolate se fundía en una cacerola al baño maría, la morena llenó un bol de tamaño considerable con varias docenas de huevos. Abrió la nevera y casi se parte la cabeza cuando intentó sacar la harina y la mantequilla de uno de los cajones más altos. Cuando el brazo le dolió demasiado por remover todos los ingredientes, salió un segundo de la cocina y se paseó por el salón. 

Después de limpiarse las manos en un paño, encendió la mini cadena que había al lado de la tele que presidía el salón, dándole al "next" tantas veces como fue necesario hasta que encontró la pista que quería escuchar.

_Hey, is this thing on?_

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se fue dibujando en su rostro hasta que la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, haciendo resonar las paredes del pequeño hogar. Se lavó las manos en el fregadero y buscó un par de guantes para no quemarse las manos.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong, playing my __favourite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me, singin'_

-I love rock and roll –canturreó.

La música sonaba a la par que ella metía el bizcocho en el orno y se sentaba en la barra americana a esperar. Hiperactiva como era, volvió a levantarse y fue hasta los fogones, de donde quitó la cacerola con el chocolate y se dispuso a preparar la cubierta de la tarta. 

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me_

Dio una palmadita y siguió canturreando mientras echaba una mirada al horno, asegurándose de que lo había encendido. Jugueteó con la boquilla de la manga pastelera. Volvió a restregarse la mano contra el paño antes de verter la nata líquida en el soporte y cuidando que no se saliera nada por la boquilla, hizo con cuidado un nudo al final de la bolsa.

_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next we were movin' on  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song  
Yeah with me, singin'_

-I love rock and roll! –repitió. 

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me_

Sacó una espátula del primer cajón de la encimera y comprobó que el bizcocho o, futura tarta de cumpleaños, se cocinaba lentamente en el horno. Mientras la música sonaba fue ordenando el desastre que había quedado a medida que había ido cocinando, y limpió el fregadero.

_He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next we were movin' on  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
And we were movin' on and singing that same ol' song  
Yeah with me, singin'_

Cuando tocaron la puerta, la humana corrió a abrir sin pararse a pensar en limpiarse la cara llena de harina, ni la ropa, llena de mantequilla, chocolate y nata. De un tirón abrió la puerta y lo siguiente que vio fue a Edward Cullen delante de ella.

-Buenos días Bella –la miró extrañado pero evitó por todos los medios volver a reírse. No quería ofenderla de nuevo.

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me_

Cerró la puerta de un portazo sin pensárselo dos veces y sólo entonces se permitió que el pánico le dominara. Edward Cullen no podía haber ido a su casa. No cuando ella estaba hecha un cromo, berreando una canción más vieja de todos los ancianos de Forks.

Quizás aquel era un buen momento para desmayarse.

--- 

_Sé que el capítulo deja mucho que desear. Sé que os he decepcionado, blablabla. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero tengo a mi hermano berreando que quiere coger el ordenador y me conozco y sé que si no lo subo YA, lo borraré todo._

_Lo de siempre. Críticas, tomatazos, crucios, en forma de RR. ¡Sólo dadle al GO, a vosotros no os cuesta nada y a mí me hace feliz!_

_Bexitos. Wirhaven._


	5. Peligroso

Disclaimer: Vale, me habéis pillado

**Disclaimer**: Vale, me habéis pillado. Soy S. Meyer y me hago pasar por una adolescente friki sin otra cosa mejor que hacer que desgastar su teclado todas las tardes. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¡Y a vosotros que os importa! ¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles? ¡Devuélvame mi ordenador! ¡¿Pero qué invento es esto?!

_N/A: No sabéis lo que me ha costado parir este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 5: Peligroso.**

Después de que cundiera el pánico, Bella se quedó delante de la puerta, ligeramente contrariada. ¿Quién era Edward Cullen para ponerla así de nerviosa? Ella no tenía ningún motivo para arreglarse para él. De hecho, no tenía ningún motivo para arreglarse para nadie.

Respiró hondo y después de arrugar la nariz, abrió la puerta. Se volvió a encontrar frente a frente con él y en esa ocasión sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Te ha importunado mi llegada? –preguntó con curiosidad, su mirada perdiéndose en la fachada de la casa.

-¿Importunado? –ella se rió por lo bajo intentando no parecer nerviosa y se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta. –No, sólo me sorprendido. ¿Quieres pasar?

Durante un par de segundos pareció que Edward clavaba los pies en el suelo y que no pensaba en moverse del porche de aquella casa. Luego una sonrisa suave se perfiló en sus labios y apretó la carpeta un poco contra su cintura.

-¿Me llenarás también de harina para cocinarme? Mis padres siempre dicen que no acepte invitaciones de desconocidos –comentó, fingiendo estar realmente preocupado mientras se acercaba a la pequeña humana que lo miraba entre divertida y exasperada.

-Un poco de harina más, un poco de harina menos, eres genuinamente pálido, no creo que tus padres lo noten –cerró la puerta detrás de ella y siguió al joven con la mirada.

Él pareció notarlo de inmediato pues se giró con rapidez, y sus ojos se perdieron en el aspecto que la humana tenía. El pelo despeinado y la camiseta negra que rezaba "Team Dracula", llenos de harina, se le antojaron lo más natural del mundo. Al final, la voz tímida de Bella le sacó de su examen visual.

-¿Quieres beber algo? –inquirió, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y se giraba hacia la nevera, abriéndola. Sus manos temblequearon un poco cuando sacó una botella de agua fría y se sirvió un vaso.

-No, gracias –él puso encima de la mesa del salón la carpeta que había traído y sonrió ante su amabilidad. –Espero no quitarte mucho tiempo.

-No sabía que ibas a venir –se mordió un labio. Aún no había terminado el pastel y tenía que ducharse y recoger la casa aún. Pensó en pedirle que volviera en otro momento pero desechó esa idea con una rapidez pasmosa. –Espero que eso no sea otro trabajo de literatura hecho sólo por ti –remarcó el _sólo_. -¿De verdad que no quieres nada, ni una gaseosa o un zumo?

-No, tranquila. No estoy _sediento_.

Se miraron, y entonces ella suspiró y acabó por sentarse en el sofá después de pegar un trago.

-Podrías haberme llamado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, confuso. Intentó descifrar en sus facciones el motivo del reproche de Bella pero no vio nada. Tremendamente frustrado por no poder leerle la mente, intentó canalizar su molestia en la conversación.

-Es lo que se suele hacer –comentó.

-¿Lo que suele hacer todo el mundo, quieres decir?

-Algo así.

-¿Estás molesta porque te he pillado en un mal momento? ¿Quizás debería haber llamado para que te arreglaras? –un destello de comprensión apareció en la mirada del vampiro.

-Siento mucho si mis pintas no le agradan a su majestad. La próxima vez me pondré el traje de gala y alquilaré a un grupo de violinistas para que se siente como en casa –ironizó Bella, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para apoyar todo el peso de sus codos en ellas.

-En realidad, prefiero el piano.

-Cómo no.

Ella resopló, levemente molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que él era perfecto y que ella tenía esas pintas? Era un auténtico fiasco parecer tan… tan humana al lado de un Adonis como él.

-Entonces, ¿sabes cocinar?

-Me gusta _cocinar_ –corrigió. –Pero los pasteles no son lo mío.

-¿Tu padre cumple años? –quizás por eso estaba tan irritada. Porque le estaba quitando tiempo para prepararle la cena a su padre en un día tan especial.

-No, los cumple mi amigo Jacob –sonrió y pasó una mano por el pelo. -Querían prepararle una fiesta sorpresa y me ofrecí a hacerles la tarta.

-Supongo que debería irme, entonces –Edward se levantó del sofá y Bella le imitó, ligeramente contrariada. -¿Quieres que te llame o…?

"_¿Quieres que te llame o…? Pareces estúpido, Edward. Va a pensar que tienes un retraso mental del ochenta por ciento_"

Se quedó parado, incrédulo. ¿Alice estaba allí? ¿Cómo se atrevía esa enana esquelética a seguirle? Más aún, ¿cómo se atrevía a _espiarle_?

-Te llamaré yo –terminó Bella por él, buscando las notas de recados que Charlie solía dejar en la nevera. Él le tendió un bolígrafo y le dictó su número de teléfono.

-¿No tienes móvil?

-No le veo la utilidad –confesó, avergonzada.

"_Regálale uno. Seguro que se morirá de amor por_ ti"

-Cuando salga de aquí te romperé tu escuálido cuello. Más vale que empieces a correr ya –murmuró, tan rápido y en voz tan baja que Bella no se percató y le acompañó hasta la puerta en un relativo silencio.

-Espero verte pronto, Edward –comentó, intentando no sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Claro que quería verlo. Quería verlo todos los días.

-Pásatelo bien en tu fiesta –y él tampoco quería irse aún.

"_¿Y tú eras el sensible de la familia? Emmett tiene más tacto que tú. Hasta un oso pardo tiene más tacto que tú_."

Un silencio, nuevamente incómodo, se apoderó de la situación. Demasiado vacilante y sin saber qué hacer, Bella sonrió con timidez y asintió. Quiso ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla pero tampoco quería espantarlo. Él sólo iba a hacer un trabajo con ella, bastante era que fuera a su casa. Edward parecía tan fuera de lugar, de pie, en su porche, que un ataque de inferioridad hizo que desechara la idea de hacer esa estupidez y dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

-Adiós.

-Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos el lunes –una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro y el corazón de la joven palpitó con fuerza, demasiado alocado como para acordarse de no sonrojarse tanto.

"_Definitivamente. Si le cuento esto a Esme se culpará de tu inexistente tacto en lo que se refiere a los temas amorosos_"

A Edward le bastó fingir durante un minuto el caminar a un ritmo humano. Cuando arrancó el Volvo y lo sacó del sitio donde el jefe Swan aparcaba su coche policial, le bastó echar un disimulado vistazo por el retrovisor para ver a Bella apoyada contra la puerta de su casa, mirándole con una expresión que de nuevo no supo descifrar.

-Tranquilo. Se ha colado por ti, no eres el único pringado.

Dos minutos después Alice corría a la mansión, gritando con fingido pánico mientras les pedía a Emmett y a Jasper que la protegieran del malvado Edward.

**--**

-No me harás correr.

-Oh, ya lo creo que correrás.

-No _puedes_ hacerme correr.

-¿Segura?

Jacob sonrió de lado tan rápido que Bella sólo pudo aovillarse en el suelo y sujetarse las rodillas, formando un perfecto ovillo. La arena caliente se le metió por la camiseta y entre los dedos cuando Jacob la cogió por los pies y la arrastró un par de centímetros hasta que ella deshizo la forma y extendió los brazos, dejando una larga huella por toda la arena. Su piel era demasiado caliente, tan caliente que se acordó de los dedos fríos y suaves de Edward Cullen y una sensación placentera le goteó en el estómago.

-Bueno, qué. ¿Te levantas o te levanto? –le preguntó el moreno, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

-Levántame –le retó. Se mordió el labio y le esperó, sonriendo. Entonces rodó hacia atrás y se levantó, dejándolo a él en el suelo.

Se miraron durante un segundo y la mano de Bella voló hacia la nuca de Jake, dándole una colleja que sonó contra la piel morena y brillante de él.

-…te voy a dar dos segundos para que corras todo lo que puedas. Luego no te quejes –le avisó, mirándola con expresión demoníaca.

-No puedes pegarme. Soy una señorita. Los chicos te dirán marica –le advirtió Bella, retrocediendo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice, intentando parecer amenazante.

-Un segundo.

Lo último que se escuchó en la playa fue la respiración agitada de Jacob después de salir corriendo detrás de ella. Bella corrió todo lo que pudo, levantando la arena conforme pasaba encima de esta y cuando se dio cuenta de que Jacob la alcanzaría antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta, giró y entró corriendo en el agua.

Se quedaron ella y Jake mirándose durante un par de segundos. Él, como cualquier perro, planteándose seriamente si valía la pena entrar allí y mojarse entero cuando podía esperarla recostada en la arena. Ella, sabedora de lo poco que le gustaría tener que entrar a por ella, expectante.

El duelo de miradas, cada cual más cómica, habría durado más de no haberse oído la chisporroteante voz de Quil, que apareció de la nada y les miró, confuso.

-¿…interrumpo algo? –se burló.

-Sálvame, Quil. Jake quiere pegarme –Bella apretó los labios, intentando parecer seria y desvalida.

-Si te mueves eres hombre muerto, Ateara –Jacob le guiñó un ojo y se arremangó las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba.

-¡Eres un tramposo!

-Y tú una abusadora. Yo no me quejo, así que tú tampoco. ¿Vas a salir del agua por las buenas o tengo que entrar allí también para sacarte? Ya te he arrastrado una vez, encontraría la forma de arrastrarte ahora también.

-Vamos, Jake. Billy quiere decirte algo –comentó Quil, divertido. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensativo. -¿Vamos los dos a por ella y así acabamos antes?

-¡Traidor! ¡Gran _traidor_! –Bella golpeó el agua con su pie, salpicándolos a los dos y ambos se miraron con diversión antes de ir a por ella.

Minutos después, cuando Jake entró en su casa con Bella a la espalda, cargada como si fuera un saco de patatas, se encontró que Billy no estaba y que no tenía llave para entrar en casa.

-Eso te pasa por estúpido. Es el karma. No ibas a maltratarme e irte de rositas luego.

-Bells.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate por favor.

Enfurruñada, le clavó las uñas en la espalda para castigarle, esperando que la soltara. Pero en vez de dejarla en el suelo, él se la colocó mejor en la espalda y se la llevó al garaje.

-¿Quién coño ha quitado los farolillos? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a andar ahora? Menuda mierda –suspiró.

-Malhablado.

-Soy lo suficientemente maduro como para no responder a tus insultos con otros insultos –alardeó el muchacho. Luego su pie dio contra una de las rocas que había fuera y respiró. –Me cago en la puta.

La risilla de Bella no tardó en escucharse.

A oscuras, el joven caminó a tientas por la explanada hasta que llegaron a su garaje. Antes de darse otra leche, bajó a Bella de su espalda y se cogieron de la mano, caminando a oscuras entre todos los trastos que normalmente había tirados por el suelo de la zona. Objetos que habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-Hmm.

-¿Qué?

-Esto me huele mal.

-Te dije que te ducharas pero no me hiciste caso –le pinchó ella.

-No, en serio. No te has tropezado y normalmente lo harías. Dejé todas las herramientas tiradas por el suelo.

-Jake, eres de lo peor –Bella tiró de la mano del quileute, adentrándose más en la oscuridad.

-No, espera –le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Esto no va bien –volvió a contestar él, aún en susurros.

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Creo que hay un ladrón.

- No hay ningún ladrón. ¿Qué ladrón te robaría las herramientas en vez de saquear la caja fuerte de tu casa?

-Un ladrón que sepa que en mi casa no hay ninguna caja fuerte. Vivimos en el siglo veintiuno, Bells. La gente normal guarda su dinero en el banco. Que tú lo escondas en un calcetín, no quiere decir que todos hagamos lo mismo.

El impacto de la mano de Bella en su nuca no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-Joder, vas cogiendo práctica. ¿Dónde está Quil, a propósito?

-Estás tan enamorado de mí que te olvidas del universo entero –la muchacha pestañeó repetidamente y simuló estar encantada con tanta atención. Volvió a tirar de su mano, entrando ambos por fin en el garaje y una lucecita parpadeó al fondo.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JACOB!

La luz del fondo volvió a encenderse y el garaje (que ya no era un garaje o al menos eso parecía) de Jake apareció, iluminado desde varios puntos que nunca antes habían tenido bombillas. Varias voces, graves, agudas, desafinadas, gallos, voces cantarinas y hasta una voz rota y aquejada por la edad, se unieron en un intento de canción en el que se dejaron entrever las estrofas del famoso "Porque es un chico excelente".

El aludido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se río por lo bajo, incrédulo. Luego una risa histérica se apoderó de él y empezó a llamar "maricas" a los chicos. Paul le dio una palmadita en la espalda y Quil le golpeó el hombro, vociferando cosas que a Bella no le dio tiempo de entender porque tuvo que ayudar a poner la mesa y luego empujó a su amigo hacia ella, diciéndole que soplase las velas.

-¡Da un discurso, señorita sorprendida! –le pinchó Embry, haciendo que Jacob le pateara.

-Gracias Bella, por esta tarta que me voy a comer yo solito porque es mi cumpleaños. Gracias a los maricas de mis amigos por hacerme esta especie de guateque sorpresa. Gracias a papá por hacer que me lo creyera todo como un gilipollas.

-¡Jacob! –rió Billy, regañándole con la mirada ante sus palabrotas.

-¡Amén! –exclamó el lobisón, juntando las manos en señal de rezo y luego metió un dedo en la cobertura de chocolate. -¡Joder esto está riquísimo!

-¡Jake!

-Vale, vale.

--

-¿Sigues enfadado?

-No entres.

-¿De verdad que estás enfadado? –preguntó Alice de nuevo, haciendo pucheros. Arrugó la nariz un poco y fingió limpiarse un par de lágrimas que ambos sabían que no existían.

-No estoy enfadado.

-¿Entonces puedo entrar?

-No.

-Jo. Pero, ¿por qué? –dio un paso y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, provocándole.

-¡Me has estado espiando! ¿No te parece eso suficiente razón? –la voz de Edward sonó enfadada, y a pesar que Alice sabía que él tenía un poco de razón, se ofendió.

-Sólo quería ayudarte. Sé lo mucho que te cuesta estar cerca de ella, Edward. Si hubiera querido espiarte sólo tendría que haber cerrado los ojos, eso no lo dudes.

Entonces él abrió los ojos, fijándose en su hermana.

-No le haré nada malo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué todos estáis pendientes, como si fuera a arrancarle la garganta en el menor descuido? No puedo hacerlo. Y aunque pudiera, no _quiero_ hacerlo.

-También sé eso. –Alice se sentó a los pies de su hermano, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá de cuero. –Pero también sé que tienes que hacer algo antes de dar cualquier paso más hacia ella.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no lo hago mañana? "Buenos días Bella. ¿Estabas preocupada por el trabajo de Literatura? Tranquila, eso no es nada comparado con el hecho de que un vampiro se haya fijado en ti".

-Dice mucho de una persona la ropa que lleva. Su camiseta era de Drácula. –le recordó ella.

-Drácula no existe.

-Pero tú sí, Edward. No le cuentes nada, pero tampoco le mientas entonces. No le prometas que estarás allí cuando te necesite si vas a huir de ella en cuanto la cosa se ponga fea.

-Estás yendo muy rápido.

-Estoy diciéndote lo que veo. ¿Para qué callármelo si de todas formas lo sabrás? Es incómodo tener secretos en una familia en la que hay un lector de mentes, un lector de emociones y una vidente.

-¿Y tú le habrías contado todo a Jasper si hubiera sido un humano? –inquirió él, de repente desafiante.

El silencio de la morena fue suficiente respuesta para él, que cerró los ojos de nuevo, evitando tener que mirar a su hermana.

--

-¿Edward Cullen?

Bella levantó la cabeza y vio como Jake arrancaba el papel de la nevera y lo miraba, incrédulo. La muchacha arqueó una ceja y pensó en levantarse del suelo para quitárselo.

-¿Eres amiga de ese?

-Se llama Edward –suspiró, volviendo a sus deberes de Trigonometría. –Ni se te ocurra romperlo, Jake.

-Hay mil millones de estudiantes en tu instituto y te tienes que hacer amiga de él. ¿Estás loca? –le reprochó.

-¿Tienes algún problema con los Cullen que no me hayas contado, Jacob? Porque creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber escoger a mis amigos.

-Mierda, Bella. No son trigo limpio, no debes de mezclarte con ninguno de ellos. –le exigió, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el papel en sus manos, demasiado grandes.

-Pon ese papel en la mesa, Jacob. –le pidió. Se levantó del suelo y se cruzó de brazos también. –Los Cullen me salvaron la vida, y lo sabes. No puedes decir semejante cosa delante mía y pretender que te crea. Además, nunca te han hecho nada malo.

"_Corro a cuatro patas cuando me enfado y las pulgas se han convertido en inquilinos de mi espalda gracias a ellos. Malditos sean si no me han hecho nada malo."_

-¡Te lo conté, Bella! Hay muchas historias en torno a ellos. No puedo creer que no me hagas caso.

-¿Ya te has tragado las historias de Billy? –la muchacha recogió sus libros, comenzando a enfadarse.

-Billy sabe mucho más de lo que crees, Bella –le recordó.

-Mira, si te vas a poner en este plan lo mejor es que terminemos los deberes otro día –murmuró, totalmente crispada.

-¿Me estás echando? ¿Por Cullen? –las manos de Jake temblequearon mientras sostenía la mochila que Bella le había tirado al vuelo y en sus ojos brilló algo parecido al dolor.

-Mira Jake. Estoy harta de que te metas con ellos, los Cullen son buenas personas. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no el único. ¡Tienes que madurar!

-No, eres tú la que tiene que abrir los ojos. –sentenció, colgándose la mochila del hombro y echando a andar furiosamente hasta la puerta. –Lástima que tu sentido de la supervivencia sea nulo, espero de verdad que no te pase nada malo.

El portazo resonó con tanta fuerza que Bella se estremeció, dolida. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas le escocieron y entonces se agachó, recogiendo el papel que había desencadenado toda aquella discusión. Era tonta. Y estúpida. ¿Por qué arriesgaba la amistad de su mejor amigo por alguien que no conocía para nada?

_Porque te salvó la vida_, le recordó una vocecilla media hora después, antes de acostarse.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez en la que Bella soñó con él.

--

-_Chiist_.

La morena ignoró a Jessica y siguió copiando con rapidez todo lo que el profesor Masón dictaba, llegando a manchar de tinta sus apuntes por lo apresurada de su caligrafía. Giró el papel y comenzó a escribir más rápido aún por la otra cara.

-_Chiiiist. Bella_.

Entonces se giró, mirando frustrada a Jessica. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que chistarle en clase de Español? Fue entonces cuando la chica le pasó un papel a un par de chicas más, que se lo pasaron a Bella. Incrédula, pensando en si habían vuelto al colegio o algo por el estilo, abrió la nota y se sonrojó súbitamente.

_Oh. ¡OH! ¿Te has dado cuenta hoy? ¡¡Edward Cullen lleva mirándote toda la mañana!!_

Desesperada por no parecer súbitamente interesada en lo que Jess le decía, garabateó con parsimonia una respuesta que no fuera muy entusiasta.

_¿Segura que me miraba a mí? Quizás eras tú a la que miraba._

Dos milisegundos después recibió como respuesta un bufido exasperado y volvieron a pasarle el papel, algo estrujado.

_¡No seas tonta! Desde que llegaste a clase te ha estado mirando, ¡wao Bella! Un bombón como él no se consigue todos los días._

_Quizás necesitaba ayuda con el trabajo de Literatura. Aún no hemos podido terminarlo._

_¿Y por eso se te come con los ojos?_

El bolígrafo de Bella tembló en sus manos, demasiado nerviosa como para escribir nada más. Aquello no podía ser cierto. No podía creer a Jessica, que siempre parecía tener una fantasía diferente para cada día de la semana. No podía creerla. Algo se le estrujó en el pecho y sintió como si los dedos se le hubieran entumecido. Pero ojalá fuera verdad.

_Tú misma dijiste que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. Así que no te hagas ideas raras, seguramente es por lo de la Literatura._

Jessica negó con la cabeza, señalándola luego con el dedo para asegurarle que se equivocaba. Entonces tocó la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases y Bella se levantó con rapidez, recogiendo todos sus apuntes sin molestarse en ordenarlos. Y le vio.

Edward Cullen estaba apoyado contra la pared que había frente a su clase, mirándola directamente a ella. Su corazón se paró para volver a latir con más fuerza que nunca, y casi se vuelve a sentar, sorprendida como estaba. Al verla, una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro, y sus ojos le parecieron más bonitos que nunca. A duras penas llegó a donde estaba él y sólo pudo sonreír.

-Hola.

-Hola Bella –le cogió la mochila intentando parecer casual y ella no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. -¿Qué tal las clases?

-Soporíferas –apuntó, y recordó que tenía que respirar para seguir hablando. -¿Y las tuyas?

-Demasiado largas –la mirada que le dirigió evitó en sobremanera que siguiera con su firme propósito de respirar con normalidad.

-¡Eh, Bells! –Jessica, junto a Mike, Erik, Angela y un par de chicos y chicas más la llamó, asombrada. -¿No vas a comer con nosotros?

"_Dios mío, lo sabía. Cullen se ha fijado en ella. ¡Tiene que contármelo todo!"_

"_¿Qué hace Bella con ese? ¿Debería de ir a separarles?"_

"_Se les ve muy unidos"_

"_Bueno, al menos no acabará con Mike"_

-¿Quieres ir con ellos? Puedo esperarte en el coche.

-¿En el coche? ¿A dónde vas a ir? –le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que aún faltaban dos horas más de clase.

-He pensado que podríamos ir a dar un paseo y prescindir de la clase de Biología. –comentó, colgándose la mochila de la chica del hombro.

-Quiero… Preferiría no prescindir de ninguna clase –susurró, a pesar de que no hacía falta. Entonces se giró hacia los demás y negó con la cabeza. -¡Vamos a terminar el trabajo!

Angela sonrió y asintió, cogiendo a Jessica de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el extremo contrario del pasillo. Poco después, los chicos las siguieron, no sin antes mirarles de nuevo como si fueran un fenómeno extraño.

-Jessica está muy sorprendida de que te hable –comentó él, mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

-No es nada extraño, yo también lo estoy –confesó, y se confundió al ver que él se sentaba en una de las mesas que estaba en el extremo opuesto a la de sus hermanos, que ni les miraban. –Oh. Ya lo entiendo.

-¿Qué entiendes?

-¿Te estás sentando conmigo porque te has enfadado con tus hermanos? –preguntó. No supo qué le dolía más, si haber pensando que de verdad quería estar con ella o la decepción de darse cuenta demasiado tarde.

-No digas tonterías –él se levantó de nuevo y se arremangó las mangas de su camisa, azul marino. -¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Nada –negó ella, rápido. Demasiado rápido.

-Entonces, ¿algo dulce o algo salado? –volviendo a hacer como que no la escuchaba.

-…sólo si me respondes a una pregunta.

Él suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien?

-¿A qué viene esta repentina atención? Hace menos de una semana me odiabas, ¿y ahora quieres ser mi amigo? No lo entiendo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada y los ojos de Edward se dulcificaron. Se sentó, olvidándose de la comida para la humana y ocupó el asiento que había frente a ella.

-No te odiaba. –negó.

-Era eso lo que parecía.

-A veces las apariencias engañan.

-¿No te lo han dicho nunca? Los humanos nos solemos asustar con facilidad –él sonrió de lado, divirtiéndose con algún chiste privado que ella no llegó a pillar.

-¿Te asusto ahora? –se acercó a su rostro y la miró fijamente, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-No –negó.

¿De qué habían estado hablando? Confundida, intentó reordenar sus ideas por lo que bajó la mirada y jugueteó con la cremallera de su anorak.

-¿Qué clase de ser eres? –suspiró, hablando más para sí misma que para él. -¿Cómo… cómo consigues confundir a la gente sólo con mirarla? Te mueves más rápido de lo normal y lo niegas. Aplastas la mesa de biología sólo con apretarla con tu mano y tus ojos cambian de color – levantó los ojos, y su mirada traspasó al vampiro, que se había envarado en su sitio. -¿Qué clase de humano hace eso?

-Bella creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, pero no deberías de acercarte a mí en realidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eres…? –respiró hondo. Era duro preguntarlo. -¿Eres peligroso?

La mirada que él le dirigió fue como si todo encajara por fin. Él era peligroso. Llevaba diciéndoselo todo el tiempo. Incluso Jacob se había dado cuenta. Necesitó un par de minutos para reordenar sus ideas, y luego apoyó sus codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia la estática figura del vampiro.

-Pero no eres malvado.

Su afirmación pareció rasgar el aire que había entre los dos, e impulsada por algo que no llegó a descifrar, acercó su mano a la de él y le tocó el dorso de esta, a pesar de que era más fría que el propio hielo.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ser malvado y ser peligroso, Bella? –preguntó él, de repente exasperado.

-Que no quieres herirme.

-_Puedo_ hacerlo.

-Pero no _quiere_s. Y eso es suficiente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque confío en ti. –su susurro se perdió entre el gentío que llenaba la cafetería, y por primera vez pudo ver con claridad qué era lo que Edward Cullen quería de alguien tan normal como ella.

Sólo entonces, Emmett y Jasper levantaron la mirada, fijándola en su hermano y en la humana.

--

_da brincos_

_NO SABÉIS lo que me ha costado esto. De verdad. sigh Aún me da miedo hacer conversaciones entre Bella y Edward, es como si se me escapasen detalles o algo. En fin XD, creo que Meyer es la única que puede manejar bien a Edward. Su mente va al revés que la del mundo entero. (LOL)._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que seáis buenas y dejéis RR. No seáis vagas y dadle al GO! (lolol)._

_Bxtos._

_.wirhaven._


	6. Vampiro

Disclaimer: Vale, me habéis pillado

**Disclaimer**: Vale, me habéis pillado. Soy S. Meyer y me hago pasar por una adolescente friki sin otra cosa mejor que hacer que desgastar su teclado todas las tardes. ¿Por qué lo hago? ¡Y a vosotros que os importa! ¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles? ¡Devuélvame mi ordenador! ¡¿Pero qué invento es esto?!

_N/a: DIOS MÍO. Cómo me ha costado este capítulo. –squeee. No está beteado ni nada, así que no me peguéis si veis algún fallito. Supongo que parece confuso, de hecho yo lo he notado muy confuso… En fin. Ojalá os guste 333._

**Capítulo 6: Vampiro.**

Las escaleras vibraron cuando Bella las bajó corriendo, arrastrando su bufanda por el suelo y la mochila a punto de caérsele del hombro. Como todos los días, Charlie había salido temprano para trabajar dejando la silenciosa cocina limpia.

Con parsimonia, la morena dejó su mochila encima de la encimera y se giró para abrir la nevera. La nota que su padre había garabateado la recibió, pegada en la puerta del frigorífico con un imán en forma de gracioso plátano.

**Esta noche van a venir los Clearwater y Billy. No hace falta que hagas la cena, compraré algunas pizzas. **

**Papá. **

Pensando en que Charlie aún no conocía lo suficiente a Jacob, que comía por cuatro, la humana se propuso volver antes del instituto para ir a hacer la compra y preparar algo que pudiera saciar el hambre de Seth y Jacob. Tarareando algo que ni ella misma recordaba de dónde venía, se puso de puntillas y cogió una barrita de cereales para comérsela en el trasto. Abrió la nevera y bebió a morro del cartón de leche, para luego tirarlo al cubo de basura.

Se colgó la mochila del hombro y buscó su abrigo con la mirada. Después de tener un pequeño percance con el perchero la última vez que intentó colgar algo en él, comenzó a dejarlo encima del respaldo del sofá. Después de cerrar la puerta de casa y guardar la llave, lo vio.

El Volvo plateado la esperaba discretamente apartado a unos pocos metros de donde dejaba su trasto. Se preguntó por qué Alice había ido a buscarla de nuevo y caminó con una lentitud precaria hasta la puerta del copiloto. Esta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera moverse siquiera y Edward Cullen la miró, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Bella? –le preguntó.

Y fue curioso, porque lo que ella escuchó fue _"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo, Bella? Solamente si quieres. No quiero que me tengas miedo_". Clavada en el suelo, sintiéndose tremendamente estúpida, sólo pudo asentir con rapidez y dar dos pasos torpes hasta entrar en el asiento, colocando su mochilla sobre las rodillas y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Hola –la saludó, divertido.

-Hey –contestó ella, llevándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Indeciso, Edward contempló su bolsa, y luego, con un movimiento rápido se la quitó de las rodillas y la colocó en el asiento trasero. Sin mirarla, fingió que no se había dado cuenta de nada y aceleró, comenzando a dejar atrás la casa de la humana.

-¿No tienes ninguna afirmación rocambolesca para hoy? –le preguntó, y una sonrisa burlona bailó en sus labios.

Aliviada, Bella se permitió respirar.

-¿No te gustan mis afirmaciones? –quiso saber, curiosa.

-No me disgustan, si es lo que te preguntas.

-Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, ya ves. Y otra gran pila de afirmaciones –le hizo saber, usando su pelo de barrera para no tener que mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas realmente. No deberías de estar tan tranquila como pareces –la advirtió. Durante un par de segundos sólo se escuchó el sonido ronroneante del motor del Volvo. Preocupado por si la había asustado, murmuró. -¿No tenias muchas preguntas?

-Ahá –susurró.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? –su voz sonó tímida, y el pelo le sirvió de nuevo para evitar mirarle a la cara. Un súbito calor le cosquilleó por el cuello y las mejillas le picaron, arreboladas.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responderle. ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla? Porque quería verla. Porque necesitaba verla después de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Ella confiaba en él y parecía no importarle nada de lo que él hiciera o dijese para alejarla. No había bastado un mes sin hablarle, ni hacer el trabajo solo para no ponerla en peligro. Y él se había cansado de intentar alejarla cuando lo que en realidad quería era mostrarse tal y como era con ella. Cuando abrió la boca para responderle, ella le cortó.

-¿Demasiado complicado?

-En realidad, ni yo mismo lo sé. Quería verte, después de ayer.

-Yo también quería verte. –confesó. Jugueteó con la cremallera de su chaqueta, como de costumbre, y respiró hondo antes de formular la siguiente pregunta. -¿Me contestarías a algo, sinceramente? ¿Sin tener en cuenta la estupidez de la pregunta?

-Si puedo, sí.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos mientras ella pensaba en cómo formular su pregunta.

-Imagínate que una persona puede saber qué piensan los demás. Imagínate, por un momento, que alguien es tan raro que ese otro alguien no puede saber qué piensa. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es demasiado raro el otro alguien?

-No te sigo –bromeó. –Hay demasiados alguien.

-Oh.

-Ese alguien que lee la mente escucha un zumbido constante. Entonces escoge una voz y se concentra en ella. Ve imágenes, escucha frases. _Ese alguien_, intenta concentrarse en la voz del otro alguien, pero no oye nada, no ve nada. Está bloqueado. Y en lo que respecta al alguien que no oye los pensamientos, se ha quedado sordo y ciego, por lo que tiene que usar su oído, su olfato y los pensamientos de los demás para saber cómo tratar con ella.

-Era un caso hipotético –se quejó.

-Claro.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Ya te lo he explicado.

-¿Qué clase de ser puede escuchar pensamientos y moverse a velocidad ultrasónica? ¿Qué eres, un descendiente de superman, pero en versión mejorada? ¿Puedes volar, acaso?

-Puedo correr.

-Entonces no me dirás qué eres. –algo parecido a la decepción brilló en los ojos de Isabella cuando el flamante Volvo aparcó en el instituto.

-Adivínalo.

-Me siento como Sherezade. Tendré que buscar teorías diferentes cada día, hasta dar con la verdadera. ¿No? ¿Confiarás en mí, entonces?

-Quizás cuando lo adivines no querrás acercarte nunca más a mí, Bella –la voz de Edward sonó entonces dura, casi cruel. Ella cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, dolida.

Cuando apagó el motor, la humana abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió, enfadada. Le había contado todo pero él no confiaba en ella. No se preocupó de ir a un ritmo normal sino que fue dando zancadas hasta la entrada del centro, y cuando se propuso hacer una aparición dramática en el pasillo, se acordó de su mochila. La había dejado en el coche.

Mierda.

Por un momento pensó en dejarla allí. ¿Quién necesitaba una estúpida mochila? Podría arreglárselas sin ella. Podía pedirle hojas y bolígrafos a Jessica, y saltarse la última hora, forzar el Volvo coger su mochila. Volvería caminando a casa y seguiría sintiéndose tan estúpida como entonces.

-Toma. ¿Estás enfadada? –como siempre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estuvo a su lado, tendiéndole la mochila. La cogió, indignadísima y le dio la espalda. –Bella, por favor. ¿Por qué te has molestado ahora? ¿No me pediste sinceridad?

El nombre de Jacob le goteó en la espalda como un grifo abierto. Tap, tap, tap. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Hacía una semana que no sabía nada de él. Todo por Edward Cullen. La rabia hizo que las manos le ardieran.

-No quiero sinceridad si no confías en mí. Me he peleado con mi mejor amigo porque decía que no eras trigo limpio y ahora me demuestras que él tenía razón. ¿Qué piensas, que voy a contárselo a alguien? Es demasiado tarde para eso, porque aunque quisiera, no puedo. Soy gilipollas.

La puerta del instituto no llegó a cerrarse cuando él la traspasó, enfadado también.

-¡Te lo advertí muchas veces y no me hiciste caso! –exclamó. Apretó las palmas de las manos y cuadró la mandíbula.

-¡Tranquilo! –Bella se giró. Le temblaron los hombros e intentó que las lágrimas humillantes por la rabia no salieran a flote, pero de pronto se notó las mejillas húmedas y eso la enfadó aún más. –Tranquilo. No volveré a molestarte nunca más.

Y el portazo que dio al entrar en el baño de las chicas hizo eco en todo el pasillo, donde los pocos estudiantes que había les miraron con cara de póker.

--

El gruñido de Alice precedió a la forma en la que se sentó al lado de Edward en francés.

-Adivina qué he oído por allí –susurró, soltando todos los libros encima de la mesa.

-Ilumíname. Al parecer no soy el único ya que puede oír cosas –musitó, tocándose con ironía la frente.

-Mike Newton va a dar una fiesta bestial en su casa. Y… ¡No nos ha invitado! No me lo puedo creer. Recuérdame no invitarle nunca a ninguna fiesta que demos en casa. Porque daremos una, ya verás.

-Alice. –una risa musical y casi imperceptible vibró en el pecho del vampiro. -¿Qué me escondes?

-Señor, mezcle el don de la legimancia y un ego del tamaño del universo, añádele ponzoña por el cuerpo y tenemos a Edward Cullen. No te escondo nada. ¿Por qué lo dices? Blasfemar es un pecado.

-Cantar country también es un pecado y tu preciosa mente no deja de repetir "Come on guy, take her hip, take her shoulder".

-Bueno. Bella irá a la fiesta –soltó, de pronto. El profesor cerró la puerta detrás de él y les saludó en un francés que según Alice era un sacrilegio para con la lengua. –Y Mike Newton le echará las garras encima.

-Ahám.

-Probablemente no te guste la idea de que un niño hormonado le ponga las manos encima a tu amada –se burló.

-Cállate.

-Oh, Bella. Eres mi amor. Mi único amor. Bésame mucho cuando esté junto a ti. Es tu amor el que me inspira por las mañanas para ver un nuevo amanecer. Oh, oh, uoh, oh, oh, ah. –canturreó, siguiendo la musiquilla que resonaba en su mente, demasiado empalagosa como para que su hermano pudiera soportarlo.

-¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien te rompa el cuello?

-Por supuesto. ¿Has dejado tú a alguien vigilando tu precioso, flamante y plateadísimo Volvo?

Ambos se miraron y luego ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-El pimiento colorado, azul y verde, Edwarcito casarse quiere, no quiere que le digan quién su novia. Salió la Luna, salió el Sol, salió Bella en camisón y con ella Edward, en calzoncillos y se dieron un beso, en medio del pasillo.

La mirada asesina que le dirigió hizo que la pequeña inmortal se preocupara.

-¿Os habéis peleado? –inquirió.

-No creo que…

-Os habéis peleado –confirmó, después de abrir los ojos. –Y os pelearéis otra vez. De verdad, ¿te acuerdas de que tienes cien años? Lo digo porque parece que tengas diecisiete.

-Bella tiene mucho genio.

-Excusas.

--

-Bella –Jessica ocupó el asiento vacío al lado de la morena y la miró, emocionadísima. –Eh, Bella –al ver que la muchacha no le respondía, le tocó el hombro.

-Uhuh. Hola, Jess.

-¿No vas a comer con Cullen? –el tono emocionado fue sustituido por un curioso matiz en la voz.

-No creo –torció el gesto y evitó por todos los medios mirar a la mesa donde los Cullen estaban sentados, de nuevo todos juntos.

-¿Os habéis peleado, entonces?

Tres mesas por delante, Edward Cullen arqueó una ceja, molesto. ¿Se habían peleado? Los niños de ahora llamaban pelea a cualquier cosa. En sus tiempos, una pelea era cuando se enseñaban los puños. Frustrado, intentó escuchar la respuesta de Bella.

-Técnicamente no nos hemos peleado. No tenemos ningún tipo de relación como para llegar a la pelea –"_chúpate esa, lector de mentes_".

-Oh. Pensé que te gustaba. –la morena se llevó el botellín de refresco a la boca y pegó un trago.

-Claro que no –mintió, intentando no mirarla a los ojos. Era una mentirosa patética y su interlocutora se daría cuenta.

-¡En fin! En física los chicos y yo pensamos en salir el sábado por la noche ¿Te apetece venir? Será divertido.

-Mmm –Bella se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se mordió el labio. -¿Salir adónde?

"_Di que no. Por favor, di que no. No me obligues a ir a vigilarte para que no te pase nada malo_"

-Es el cumpleaños de Mike por lo que pensábamos ir a algún pub o algo. Nada de desmadre, sólo lo normal.

-Claro –asintió y mordió su manzana. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Alice se levantaba junto con Jasper de la mesa y le dirigía una sonrisa. -¿Vamos yendo a clase? Tocará en nada.

-Cálculo. Genial –suspiró Jess, moviendo la cabeza trágicamente. –Sálvame si algún logalismo me mata.

Entonces Emmett y Edward se levantaron, cruzándose con ellas en el pasillo. El primero siguió caminando mientras el segundo se paraba a recoger sus libros. Bella actuó más por impulso que por otra cosa. Siguió de largo sin mirarle y le empujó con el hombro, fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. Jessica le anduvo a la zaga con los ojos abiertos como platos y él se quedó ahí, parado como un estúpido mientras Emmett se reía por lo bajo.

Interiormente, deseó que se le pasara el enfado rápido. No era lo mismo si no podía hablar con ella.

--

Aquello era una estupidez.

Pero tenía que hacerlo porque sino se volvería loca. Lo peor de todo era que no entendía por qué aquello la entristecía de tal forma. Sólo llevaban peleados dos días. Había aguantado un mes sin hablarle gracias a su orgullo, ¿y ahora tenía ganas de llorar por dos días?

Definitivamente, era una estupidez.

Cinco minutos después se encontró sacando el folio que había preparado antes de terminar los deberes y apuró su vaso de leche. Con un bolígrafo rojo, escribió la primera frase: ojos dorados. Se quedó durante un largo periodo de tiempo examinando las dos palabras, intentando encontrar algo oculto en ellas, y se sintió estúpida. No podían ser dorados, tendrían que ser amarillos. O pardos. Pero no dorados. No existían los ojos dorados, a no ser que fuera un cruce entre gato y lobo. Desechó la idea rápidamente y garabateó la siguiente línea: velocidad ultrasónica.

¿Cuál era el animal más rápido de la tierra? El guepardo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa cuando recordó algunos detalles de sus elegantes movimientos que se asemejaban a un puma. Un puma era casi lo mismo que un guepardo. No. El puma era más elegante, más bonito.

Era un depredador.

El bolígrafo cayó sin que Bella se diera cuenta. La presión de sus dientes sobre el labio inferior casi le hizo sangrar por él y cuando reparó en su mano vacía agachó la mirada, de repente ansiosa. El choque de la pluma contra el suelo había hecho que el cartucho de tinta estallara y que hubiera unas gotitas de tinta roja en el suelo. Aliviada de que no oliera como la sangre, se agachó y recogió los restos del objeto.

Pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Las frases que había estado pensando durante toda la tarde le martilleaban la mente, enredándose entre ellas y haciendo que todo fuera más confuso. Se tiró sin mucha ceremonia boca abajo en su cama e intentó aclararse. ¿Qué depredador olía tan bien que no podía compararse a ningún perfume antes creado? ¿Qué depredador era atractivo a la vista, pero a la vez intimidante?

Se puso en el lugar de un animal indefenso, y una pequeña oveja, blanca y lanuda, le sonrió detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

_Si yo fuera una oveja, ¿qué animal me daría miedo? Un león. Quizás un lobo. Un… tigre siberiano. Cualquier animal que tuviera colmillos. ¿Hay muchos animales con colmillos? Me darían miedo los murciélagos, pero no son guapos, no huelen bien, no tienen los ojos dorados, no corren. Entonces… ¿Es un león? Quizás… ¿Quizás es caníbal? ¿Por eso es peligroso, porque quiere comerme?_

Frustrada, se quedó dormida mientras cavilaba sobre ángeles caníbales y murciélagos de ojos dorados.

--

-¡Te dije que no cocinaras! –se quejó Charlie al entrar en casa. Una pila de pizzas le tapaba la cara y Bella tuvo que esforzarse para entender lo que le decía.

-Papá no puedo dejar que cebes a Jake de pizza. Es un crío todavía y tiene que comer bien. Y sé que prefieres comerte un filete a un trozo de pizza. –se defendió mientras probaba la salsa que se cocía con lentitud.

-Sí, pero ahora has cocinado para ocho personas cuando sólo vamos a cenar dos. ¿Sabes la cantidad de comida que vamos a tener que tirar?

-¿Por qué dos? –levantó la mirada, sorprendida. -¿No iban a venir…?

-Al parecer hay un virus rodando por La Push y los chicos se han contagiado los unos a los otros. Primero me llamó Harry, diciendo que tenía a los niños enfermos y que no podría venir. Luego Jake me avisó de que Billy se encontraba mal y de que se quedaría en la reserva con él para cuidarle.

Desencantada, la humana suspiró y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-¿Te dio algún mensaje para mí?

-Nada de nada –negó él, dejando las pizzas sobre la encimera y dijo, mirando lo que había preparado su hija. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con esto?

-No te preocupes, voy a llevarlas a La Push y así veo como están los chicos.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero que te contagies –le advirtió, entrando al salón para ver el partido de aquella noche.

-Descuida.

Sin quitarse el horroroso delantal, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que se había aprendido de tanto llamar. Esperó los tres acostumbrados pitidos y luego la voz de Jacob le respondió tras la línea.

-¿Jake?

-Hola.

-¡Hola, Jacob! –saludó, y su frente se contrajo de preocupación. –Charlie me ha dicho que Billy está enfermo. ¿Cómo lo lleva?

-Bien. Acaba de dormir –contestó. Una levísima nota de desdén se filtró en el tono de su voz.

-¿Quieres que suba a ayudarte? Mi padre ha traído toneladas de pizza, puedo llevarla y vemos una película juntos.

-Mmm. No creo que pueda, tengo muchos deberes –le dijo. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No te estarás encontrando mal tú también? Te noto extraño. ¿O es que estás convirtiéndote en un hombre? –bromeó, intentando romper la tensión. –De verdad, puedo ir a verte, Jake.

-Um, tengo que colgar.

-Pero…

Y se quedó de piedra al ver que le había colgado sin despedirse de ella siquiera.

--

La primera cerveza le supo asquerosa. Jessica, a su lado, seguía bebiendo de su vaso mientras reía los chistes sin gracia de Mike. Angela hablaba con Ben y con Eric, el cual la miraba entre frase y frase y eso incomodaba tremendamente a Bella. Entonces Tyler se levantó y dejó su bebida (con más contenido alcohólico del que le estaba permitido beber) para ir hasta donde estaba el tipo que pinchaba la música.

Inmediatamente, un chunda-chunda realmente molesto hizo que la mesa en la que estaba comenzara a vibrar por la intensidad de la música.

-No me puedo creer que hayas pedido esta mierda –Mike dejó de bromear y miró a Tyler, dolido. –Sabes que los odio.

-Mira chaval, Sean le dan mil patadas volatorias a tus Linkin.

-_Giratorias_ –le corrigió Bella, y se desperezó. -¿No es hora de irse ya? Creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.

-¡Bella! –Jessica comenzó a reírse y la morena dudó que fuera porque aquello le hiciera gracia realmente. –Si son las doce todavía… ¡Vamos a bailar! –exclamó, y cogió a Angela de la mano.

La amable compañera de laboratorio de Bella suspiró, molesta, y Ben salió en su rescate.

-Déjala Jess, ya la sacaré yo. –pidió, y Jessica se encogió de hombros para irse con Lauren, mezclándose con el gentío que comenzó poco a poco a inundar la pista de baile.

-Genial –musitó Bella. Rodó los ojos y recibió una mirada de comprensión por parte de Angela y Ben. Eric pegó un sorbo de su refresco y la miró, súbitamente avergonzado.

-¿Quieres bailar, Bella? –susurró.

Mike levantó la mirada rápido, sintiéndose ofendido. Sentada entre los dos chicos, ella no pudo más que maldecir interiormente a su estrella y fingir una débil sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no se me da nada bien bailar –aseguró.

-¿Puedes acompañarme al servicio, Bella? –Angela se levantó del diván que ocupaba junto con Ben y le tendió la mano a la morena, que sintiéndose salvada, asintió y se levantó también.

Nada más entrar en el baño, se sintió un poco mejor. La música se oía de fondo y el aire acondicionado le despejó un poco la pesadez que había dejado la cerveza en sus agarrotados músculos.

-No sabes de la que me has salvado –dijo, mirando a su amiga con infinita gratitud. –Bailando soy un peligro para los demás.

Angela sonrió con empatía y se mojó las manos.

-Los chicos son inasequibles al desaliento. No se lo tengas en cuenta, Bella –luego se giró, sentándose en el poyo que tenía los lavabos incrustados. –Sobretodo Mike. Cree tener una guerra personal contra Edward Cullen.

-¿Cómo? –actuó por acto reflejo. Nada más oír su nombre no pudo evitar reaccionar.

-Bueno, Bella. Mucho antes de que llegaras a Forks, Mike era el mejor en todo. El mejor en deportes, el ídolo de los cursos inferiores, el amigo deseado por todos, el chico por el que todas las demás suspiraban. Entonces llegaron los Cullen y le superaron en todo sin proponérselo. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie nos iban un curso por encima, por lo que ellos se hicieron rápidamente con la plaza de los mejores deportistas, y ella con la de la más hermosa. Alice y Edward iban a nuestro curso, él hasta compartía clase con nosotros. Pronto superó a Eric en todas las asignaturas y en deportes se notaba que no destacaba porque no quería. Las chicas comenzaron a dejar de atosigar a Mike para comenzar a admirar a Edward desde la distancia. Eso supuso un gran golpe para el ego de Mike.

-¿Y a él le gustaba? –era una suerte que, pese a ser tan perceptiva, tuviese la delicadeza de no hacerle un interrogatorio, como hubiese hecho Jessica.

-La única que lo intentó fue Jessica. Creo que no le sentó nada bien la respuesta de Edward –meditó, y luego miró a Bella, con una imperceptible sonrisa. –De hecho, a la única chica a la que ha prestado atención desde que llegó has sido tú.

Con el cerebro a mil por hora para que maquinara una respuesta creíble, Bella sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior.

-No es para tanto. No es tan bonito como cuando os miro a Ben y a ti.

_Touché. Cambio de tema._

-¿Tú crees? A veces pienso que sólo es mi amigo –confesó Angela, poniéndose en pie. –Es mejor que volvamos ya, son capaces de venir a buscarnos.

La tercera cerveza ya le supo mejor. Hasta la música dejó de molestarle y por un estúpido momento quiso bailar. Luego recordó la poca coordinación de sus pies y quiso irse, agobiada por la multitud que abarrotaba el pub. Pronto se encontró farfullando una inaudible excusa a Jessica y Mike, que algo pasados de bebida charlaban con las cabezas muy juntas, y salió al exterior.

El frío la recibió golpeándola con fuerza en el rostro, por lo que cerró los ojos. Como se había olvidado el abrigo dentro, se acurrucó en su jersey y se sentó en el borde de la acera, mareada. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y esperó a que el universo dejara de dar vueltas de campana mientras los bordes de las calles de difuminaban.

Nunca más volvería a beber.

Las náuseas no tardaron en bombardearle el estómago. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que sus tripas se lo pasaban bomba dando saltos kamikazes en su estómago, demasiado débil como para soportar tres míseras cervezas. Y seguía haciendo frío. Pronto tuvo que debatirse entre el dilema de vomitar y que alguien pudiera verla, o arrastrarse hasta el pub y pedir que alguien la llevara a su casa.

Casi prefirió la primera opción.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás herida? -casi hubiera preferido la primera opción de no haber reconocido la voz. _Su_ voz, que sonó preocupada y con un pequeño tono histérico.

-No, vete –musitó, avergonzada. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada, sino que siguió allí, clavada en la acera.

-¿Estás _borracha_? –entonces ella le odió más que nunca. Ahora ya no había preocupación en su voz, sino burla, e hizo que levantara la cabeza, orgullosa.

-No estoy borracha para nada. –se defendió, frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa torcida de él no tardó en aparecer y ella le sacó la lengua, en un ademán infantil. -¿Ves? Puedo hablar perfectamente –le demostró, vocalizando con cuidado.

-¿Cuánto has bebido? –inquirió, sentándose a su lado.

-Te aconsejo que no te sientes aquí. Y que te metas en tus asuntos –le contestó, mordaz. Luego giró la cara, rezándoles a todos los dioses que conocía para que las náuseas no la hicieran vomitar encima de él. Sería demasiado patético, hasta para alguien como ella.

-¿Qué clase de amigos tienes? Podría pasarte cualquier cosa aquí. Estás helada, borracha, tirada en medio de la calle.

-¿Te estás escuchando? No es como si fueran a violarme o algo, sé defenderme. No soy tan frágil, aunque tú creas que soy una muñequita y te pienses con el derecho de elegir por mí –musitó.

Ignorando la acusación, deslizó su abrigo por encima de ella y la miró con una renovada calidez en los ojos.

-¿Tú crees? Te sorprendía saber lo frágil que eres. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir hasta el coche?

-No.

-Bella, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que llegues a tu coche sin caerte durante el camino?

-¿Disfrutas humillándome, o algo? Todo el mundo sabe lo perfecto que eres, no hace falta que me lo restriegues por la cara.

El mundo desapareció debajo de sus pies cuando él la cogió el volandas y gruñó, sosteniéndola con tanta naturalidad que parecía pesar lo mismo que una pluma. Con un cuidado subliminal, la mantuvo alejada de su pecho, y dio unos pocos pasos con ella.

-Uh. UH, bájame –gimió, asustada. Si le vomitaba encima se suicidaría en cuanto llegara a casa.

-Bella, no pesas tanto. –contestó. Era increíble que alguien como ella se preocupara con eso, cuando era tan ligera que ni siquiera notaba su peso entre sus brazos.

-Si te vomito encima será tu culpa y sólo tu culpa –le gruñó, enfadada.

Cuando entraron en el coche, la dejó con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto, y cerró la puerta sin darse tiempo a seguir inhalando su aroma. Luego ocupó su asiento y cerró tras él, activando el control para bajar su ventanilla.

-¿Quieres ir al médico?

-¡Quiero ir en _mi_ coche a mi casa! –exclamó, humillada. –Además, te recuerdo que no te hablo.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz. Él tuvo el impulso de girarle la cabeza y obligarla a hablar pero se recordó que probablemente lo único que lograse sería arrancársela. Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo contándole todo en aquel coche. Realmente podía confiar en ella, se lo había demostrado. No le había contado a nadie nada de nada, ni siquiera a su amigo el licántropo. De hecho, ¿no estaba peleada con él por defenderlo? Y se sintió miserable por dejarla perder a su mejor amigo al defenderle.

-Lo siento, Bella. Te dejaré en casa y no te molestaré más. Te lo prometo –murmuró, sin quitar la vista del volante.

-No –susurró. Pensó que se giraría para poder verle la cara, pero ella siguió con la frente apoyada en el cristal y el no poder leerle la mente le frustró más que nunca.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a casa? Puedo llevarte al hospital. –ofreció, preocupado.

-No quiero que me dejes en paz –musitó.

En el silencio, después de aquella frase, brotó una chispa eléctrica de algo que no pudo identificar con exactitud. Escuchó el furioso pulso de su corazón, de la sangre corriendo en sus venas, y al verla sonrojarse deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser humano. Ser humano y así, poder darle todo lo que se merecía.

-Bella. No quiero que… sientas eso. Está mal.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué es demasiado tarde? ¿Sólo porque si no te veo durante tres días no dejo de preocuparme por ti? ¿O porque no hago otra cosa que preguntarme dónde estarás, Bella? Porque si es por eso, no es demasiado tarde.

-Si dejaras de pensar en qué es lo mejor para mí y darme la posibilidad de elegir, todo iría mejor. No me importa lo que seas, ni lo que hagas.

-Si lo supieras no te lo tomarías tan a la ligera. ¿Preguntas si eres frágil? No sabes cuánto. ¿Los peligros que corres? Bella, eres un imán para los problemas. –aseguró, maravillado de su tenacidad.

-¿Ves? ¡Otra vez te equivocas! –exclamó. –Sé lo que eres, ¡y no me importa! Porque no me harás daño.

-Dímelo, entonces.

-Te enfadarás. –aseguró ella.

-¿Quién te lo asegura? Si dices saber lo que soy, ¿cómo puedes seguir sentada aquí? ¿No te asusto, acaso? –y acercó su rostro al suyo, repentinamente serio.

Confundida por su aroma, aspiró cerca de su nariz y pronto le vio alejarse de ella todo lo rápido que pudo. Demasiado colapsada como para pensar con claridad, musitó.

-¿Eres una especie de caníbal? ¿Por eso es peligroso para mí, porque puedes comerme? –inquirió. Por un momento se sintió a punto de decir algo más, algo grande, pero se contuvo. No quería que se fuera.

-¿Lo estás preguntando _enserio_? –se le escapó una risa, y a ella le pareció el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Correspondió a su sonrisa con otra, y de repente se le escapó el aire en un jadeo provocado por la sorpresa.

No era un caníbal. No era superman. La visión del murciélago la enmudeció, alternándose con otras imágenes irreales en las que Edward se movía a una velocidad increíble, y en la que sus dientes brillaban en un destello de luz anormal.

-Dios mío.

-¿Bella?

-Eres un vampiro –jadeó. De pronto el tiempo y el espacio parecieron congelarse, encajando todas las piezas tras murmurar su afirmación.

Le sintió envararse a su lado, más blanco de lo habitual. Era _verdad_. Pronto su constante falta de apetito tuvo sentido. Al igual que su belleza, inhumana.

-Bueno. No importa –repitió, al final contenta de haber averiguado su secreto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No te importa que sea inhumano? –sus manos apretaron el volante del Volvo con tanta fuerza que parecía apunto de romperlo.

-¿Inhumano? –preguntó ella, en un susurro que pareció traspasarle. –No eres inhumano, Edward –musitó.

Fue fantástico que pronunciara su nombre, porque oírlo de sus labios lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no estropear su adorado coche. Luego, al darse cuenta de que de verdad le había llamado "Edward", hizo que cerrara los ojos durante un instante.

-¿No?

-No… Creo que… Eres un súper humano. ¿Por qué ibas a ser inhumano, si me has estado protegiendo durante todo este tiempo? Me salvaste la vida. Dos veces.

Aquella vez el silencio fue más largo que los anteriores. Impaciente, la humana suspiró, apesumbrada.

-Sabía que te enfadarías.

-No –el tono severo de su voz no fue nada comparado con la expresión de su cara. –La verdad es que prefiero saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, a pesar de que lo que pienses sea una locura.

-Entonces, ¿mi afirmación es incorrecta? –le preguntó.

-"No importa" –recitó él, imitando su tono de voz.

-¿Lo he adivinado? –quiso saber ella, sintiendo el pánico huir de sus dedos.

-¿_Importa_?

Respiró hondo, meditando su próxima respuesta.

-Ya te he dicho que no. Sólo siento curiosidad –musitó.

Ella lo sabía. Y no había huido, al menos aún no.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –suspiró, resignado. Luego la miró y al ver su sonrisa pensó que valía la pena todo aquello si ella sonreía para él. No habría nada que pudiera negarle a aquel rostro, tan necesario para él.

-¿De verdad tienes diecisiete años?

-Claro –respondió, rápido.

-Pero, ¿hace mucho tiempo que tienes diecisiete años?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-Un poco, sí –admitió al fin.

-Bien.

Complacida y realmente contenta de que fuera sincero con ella, sonrió ampliamente. Él le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y ella se limitó a ampliar más su sonrisa, picándole. Edward se preguntó cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de verdad de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Vale. ¿Puedo hacerte más preguntas? –su tono sonó tremendamente curioso.

-Adelante.

-¿Duermes en un ataúd?

-Eso es un mito –suspiró él, relajando el ceño.

-¿Te hace daño el ajo?

-Otro mito.

-¿Ni siquiera el agua bendita? –levantó un dedo y le señaló el pecho, con suspicacia.

-Mito.

-Pero no duermes –afirmó.

-No.

-¿Ni un poco? ¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

Se miraron y Bella descifró una extraña nostalgia en su mirada. Él clavó su mirada en sus ojos marrones y la chica contuvo el aliento. Se quedaron así hasta que él apartó la vista.

-Para preguntarme por los mitos, no has hecho la pregunta que me esperaba.

-Oh –ella le entendió al instante y extendió su muñeca, rozando su fuerte brazo en el proceso. –No matas a humanos.

-Te asombraría saber lo que te podría costar hacer eso, Bella –musitó él, sosteniendo la muñeca de la humana y dejándola sobre la palma de su mano, blanca.

-Tu dieta no me preocupa. Ya me habrías matado. Pero no lo hiciste cuando sangré en tu casa, ni cuando ayudaste a tu padre a curarme. –él la miró, sorprendido. –Yo… os oí. Pensaba que estaba delirando, pero vi el fuego. Eres fuerte. ¿No es eso? Eres bueno, y fuerte. No matáis personas.

-No –negó él. Luego levantó la mirada y se sinceró. –Pero eso no es razón para confiar en mí. Intentamos… intentamos no hacer daño, pero cometemos errores. Errores como estar contigo y dejarte saber lo que soy.

La frase pareció herirla mucho antes de que terminara de pronunciar.

-¿Esto…es…un…error? –musitó. La tristeza de su voz hizo que a él le fuera difícil afirmarlo.

-Un error demasiado peligroso.

Entonces él apagó el motor. Habían llegado a su casa. Dolida, intentó que no se notara en su rostro la decepción. Si aquello era un error, ella era una estúpida por pensar que si descubría su secreto pasaría algo más.

-No llores, por favor. –su voz sonó de repente suave, de terciopelo.

-No estoy llorando –abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a salir. Luego se acordó de su abrigo, que llevaba puesto, e hizo ademán de quitárselo.

-No. Quédatelo. Puedes traérmelo mañana, cuando venga a buscarte –susurró. Se miraron durante una milésima de segundo que pareció una eternidad hasta que él le acarició la mejilla, con tanta suavidad que apenas lo notó. –No me gusta que llores, Bella. Lo siento.

Y supo, a pesar de todo, que no se disculpaba solamente por las palabras que le habían dolido.

-Edward –dijo. Él suspiró al oír su nombre en boca de ella. -¿Vendrás mañana?

-Por supuesto –se recostó en su asiento y le sonrió. –Tengo a alguien a quien he de recoger.

Una tímida sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y asintió, saliendo del coche. Cerró la puerta tras ella y él la llamó.

-Bella.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, ansiosa.

-Que duermas bien.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

Sólo cuando llegó al porche de su casa, después de percatarse de que el Volvo había desaparecido, comenzó a dar saltitos delante de la puerta.

Lástima que fuera tan torpe que acabara enganchando un pie en la jamba de la puerta, cayéndose de culo después.

--

_Si yo fuera Bella, me habría pasado lo mismo. _

_Dadle a mi amigo el GO! y decidme qué tal os ha parecido el capi. Estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuy contenta con los RR del capítulo anterior! Siento mucho no haberlos respondido, lo haré en cuanto pueda, pero tuve exámenes y bueno… XDDD._

_Besitos a todas y feliz fin de semana :333_

_.wirhaven._


	7. Telegrama desde el otro lado

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Si me plagias Jasper se enfadará mucho y te pateará el culo.

**Nota de autora**: Venga, lo sé. Me odiáis, yo también me odio. He tardado mucho y el capítulo no es precisamente algo brillante, de hecho la brillantez brilla por su ausencia. Espero que me perdonéis y que estéis pasando un buen verano, de todas formas :

**Capítulo 7****:** Telegrama desde el otro lado.

Demasiado tarde como para poder hacer nada, Bella se dio cuenta de que era viernes y de que al día siguiente no habría clase. Durante un desquiciante minuto pensó en llamarle para avisarle de que no fuera a buscarla, pero comprendió que la única tonta había sido ella.

Desechó la idea de que él la hubiera mentido con una rapidez inusitada dada su poca confianza en sí misma, y recordó lo que él le había prometido. Que iría a buscarla. Que no desaparecería como un sueño en mitad de la noche, demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Después de contemplar su reflejo en el espejo y darse cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella, salió del baño con el pijama puesto y bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no molestar a Charlie.

Abrió la puerta de la nevera de un tirón y sacó un cartón de leche, para luego buscar un vaso y servirse con prisas. Al comprobar que no había machado la encimera por las prisas, cogió el vaso y se giró para volver a subir cuando el teléfono resonó con estridencia en el salón.

-¿Bells? ¿Puedes cogerlo? –preguntó su padre sin darse la vuelta, demasiado entretenido viendo el partido de aquella noche.

-Sí -antes de que su padre le respondiera, la morena alargó la mano y descolgó el teléfono. -¿Diga?

-¿Bella? ¡Oh, hola Bella! –la chisporroteante voz de Alice Cullen la sorprendió al otro lado de la línea. –Estate quieto, Emmett, vas a romper eso. ¡Jasper dile algo!

A la morena se le escapó una sonrisa al oírlos reírse entre ellos y una voz, que presumió de ser la de Emmett, gritó algo como "Deja de hacerme reír, maldito".

-¡Hola Alice! ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó, entre nerviosa y contenta. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con la más bajita de los Cullen y en realidad la echaba mucho de menos.

-Oh, no. ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo mañana? –preguntó, demasiado entusiasmada para darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba totalmente crispado a su lado.

-Bueno, esto… -comenzó. ¿Había quedado con Edward? –No sé, realmente porque…

-Tonta, Bella. Tengo a alguien que quiere hablar contigo. ¡Me está pegando por el teléfono! -se quejó, con un tono burlón que nunca había oído antes. Las manos de Bella temblaron mucho antes de escuchar la voz de la persona que sabía que iba a hablar con ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Soy yo o nunca has hablado delante de tu familia por teléfono? Porque me parece que se han puesto muy contentos, o algo por el estilo –apuntó la humana, demasiado divertida.

-No, lo que pasa es que les gusta humillar al prójimo siempre que tienen oportunidad –la voz de Edward Cullen sonó al otro lado de la línea, suave, aterciopelada, y sintió como si se mareara.

-Hola –murmuró, sentándose encima de la encimera y bajando la mirada, tan sonrojada que nadie hubiera pensado que hablaba con su mejor amiga por teléfono.

-Hola. –se quedó callado durante un par de segundos y luego se rió. El sonido de su risa fue maravilloso, aunque le molestó un poco haberlo oído sólo por teléfono. -¿Está Charlie por allí?

-No, ahora no. ¿Por qué?

-Me preguntaba si a tu padre le gustaría saber que su hija pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con un chico –comentó él, más animado. El jaleo que antes había a su alrededor pronto dejó de escucharse y ella se preguntó si había salido de la habitación anterior sólo para poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad.

-Aún no le he preguntado. ¿Debería de molestarle? –inquirió.

-No lo sé. ¿Debería? –volvió a preguntarse él.

-Quizás no, porque no eres un chico, exactamente –suspiró, sonriéndose a sí misma.

-Entonces lo más probable es que sí le moleste que su hija sea amiga de un asesino, ¿no? –el tono de su voz adquirió un leve matiz de acero, tan sutil y a la vez tan patente que ella cerró los ojos.

-No creo, porque no lo eres. Me has salvado la vida, ¿recuerdas? Los asesinos no hacen eso

-Bella… ¿Te está escuchando Charlie? No me gustaría que el jefe de policía Swan me disparase. –bromeó, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, ¿entonces tienes miedo? Porque no, no puede escucharnos, pero me imaginaba que eras del tipo de persona que resiste ante un balazo de nada.

-Te sorprendería saber que si me llegase a disparar, la bala sólo rebotaría.

-Asombroso.

-Monstruosamente asombroso –la corrigió.

-¿Estamos hablando por teléfono sobre esto, en serio? –le cortó. Odiaba que se refiera a él como si fuera un monstruo, después de todo. Él no era un monstruo. Era un vampiro, punto y final. Un vampiro bueno, que corría a salvar la vida de la gente, que no quería alimentarse de la sangre humana.

-En realidad, recordé demasiado tarde que mañana no tenemos clase. –comenzó, hablando demasiado deprisa como para entenderle.

-Ahá.

-Y querría saber si te gustaría dar un paseo o si prefieres hacer otra cosa. No me dijiste que tuvieras otros planes, pero si no te apetece salir podemos hacerlo otro día. Si quieres –repitió, enfatizando que haría lo que ella quisiera. Que de verdad le daba opción a elegir.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? –susurró, apretando el teléfono contra su oreja con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. Lo malo era que se había olvidado de los nudillos y de eso que hace la gente normal que es respirar con normalidad. Congelada en medio del pasillo de su casa, sin respirar y con el teléfono en la mano, esperó la respuesta.

-¿Así es como se le dice ahora? En mis tiempos se le decía algo como…

-¿Tener una cita? –repitió, en shock.

-Si quieres.

-Quiero –contestó con rapidez.

-Bella, ¿estás respirando? –se rió, sentado en su sofá de cuero. Detrás de él, Esme le miró con algo que él no supo descifrar a través del reflejo del cristal de la ventana.

-Mmm. ¿Estoy respirando? –se preguntó a sí misma. –Tranquilo, ahora respiro –contestó.

-Se me olvidaba que los humanos respiráis con mucha regularidad.

-Ahá. Se me olvidaba que tú no necesitas respirar con regularidad.

-¿Puedo ir a recogerte mañana o Charlie se molestaría? –quiso saber, girándose hacia su madre, la cual le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera hablando por teléfono.

-Charlie se va temprano todas las mañanas.

-Pero mañana es sábado. –rebatió.

-Los sábados va a pescar. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Quizás preferirías dormir. Ya ves, yo no necesito hacerlo pero tú sí. –intentó bromear, a pesar de la nostalgia que sintió.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras –repitió ella, sonriendo de pronto. –Si tienes miedo de Charlie, puedes trepar por mi ventana.

-Te asustaría saber la de cosas que puedo hacer sin que Charlie me vea, Bella. Deberías de decirle a alguien que mañana estarás conmigo –le aconsejó. Esme se inclinó sobre el sofá, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que Jessica lo airee por todo el instituto o pretendes matarla de la rabieta? –bromeó, tremendamente azorada. –No tenía pensado contárselo a nadie –confesó.

-¿Por qué? –repitió, imitándola. - ¿Es que no tienes miedo? –se crispó, apretando un puño. Estaba loca y lo peor era que lo había enloquecido a él también.

-La verdad es que no. Superada la sorpresa inicial, no das nada de miedo –contestó, haciéndose la distraída.

-No deberías de haber dicho eso. Desde luego que no. –suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –Mañana estaré allí.

-Te esperaré –aseguró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Buenas noches, Bella. –susurró, su voz llena de algo que hizo sonreír a Esme y sonrojarse a Bella.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando. Bella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el teléfono se cortó entonces, y se quedó sentada allí un par de minutos más. Luego se levantó de un salto y apuró su vaso, pasando de estrangis detrás de su padre.

Era una suerte que Charlie fuera tan despistado.

A más de diez kilómetros de la casa de los Swan, Esme Cullen miró detenidamente a su primer hijo, mientras éste la miraba a ella sin conseguir leer sus pensamientos.

-Nunca te había visto tan… radiante –confesó, sentándose a su lado en el diván de cuero. –Siempre me pregunté si me había perdido alguna parte importante de tu adolescencia. Ya sabes, cuando Carlisle me transformó tú ya eras todo un hombre –sonrió, mesándole el pelo. –Carlisle aseguraba que era normal, aún eras joven y te faltaba mucho por ver, mucha vida por vivir. Luego llegó Rosalie, y pensé que ella sería para ti lo que Carlisle es para mí. Pero nunca te interesó y al poco tiempo llegó Emmett, y llenó la casa de risas y bromas. Jamás me involucré demasiado, era tu vida, al fin y al cabo. Después aparecieron Alice y Jasper y parecíamos una familia de verdad. Pero tú siempre has estado solo, como perdido entre una casa llena de parejas. Siempre me pregunté si en realidad eras feliz así.

-Lo era –contestó él, apretándole la mano y Esme suspiró.

-A mí no me importa si es humana, Edward. No me importa si es guapa o fea, si es inteligente o poco lúcida, ni siquiera me importa si sus dedos son palmeados o si es alguien normal. Lo único que me importa es que tú seas feliz, y por lo que veo lo eres. Y si es ella la persona a la que tú necesitas, bienvenida sea a esta familia. Lo único que te pido es que hagas lo necesario para quedarte, porque no permitiré que te vayas otra vez.

-Ella… es vida. Es calor. Se sonroja y cuando habla rápido le falta el aliento. Lo adivina todo y sus ojos son los más expresivos del mundo. He visto a muchas humanas y nunca vi nada como ella. He escuchado a muchas personas y nunca he estado con alguien como ella. Su mente es increíble, nunca sabes por dónde te va a salir, Esme. Al principio pensaba que era el demonio, convertido en mujer sólo para torturarme. Ahora sólo quiero protegerla, de mí, de nosotros, de todo lo malo.

-Tienes que presentárnosla.

-No sé si ella querrá, Esme. –contestó. –No sé qué es lo que ella quiere.

-Ella te quiere a ti.

-Eso no lo sé.

La mujer le miró, sonriendo con ternura.

-No es necesario saber leer mentes para leer el corazón, Edward –le dijo, poniendo énfasis. –Estamos muertos, ya ves, pero nadie te puede asegurar nunca que tu corazón haya muerto, porque con cada beso, con cada abrazo, con cada gesto que consideres importante, latirá con fuerza en tu pecho y seguro que lo sientes. Y ella te corresponderá, porque si no, no apostaría por ti.

-Ella es humana. Los humanos tropiezan, se levantan, se equivocan.

-Los vampiros también. Ninguno de los dos es perfecto, hasta Alice se equivoca, y ella ve el futuro. Habla con ella, si eso te ayuda. Pregúntale lo que quieres saber.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. El problema era que quizás no le gustaría saber qué era lo que Alice veía en su futuro.

- - -

Alice observaba. De lejos, de cerca. Siempre estaba atenta a todo, y evitaba dejarse atrás cualquier detalle porque gracias a su don había aprendido que los pequeños detalles eran los más importantes, los que podrían cambiarlo todo.

Por eso observaba. Se mantenía alerta, intentando disipar la neblina que rodeaba a todas sus visiones. A veces trataba de extender la mano y alejarla, para protegerlos a todos, a aquellos a los que amaba. Con Edward era más fácil entrar en sintonía. Ambos tenían poderes y ambos pertenecían a la misma burbuja. Cuando él conoció a Bella, la humana también formó parte de su mundo especial, aquel en el que no hacía falta hablar para poder ayudar a su hermano.

Por eso cuando se lo encontró entrada la madrugada en el porche de la casa, sonrió ampliamente y se sentó a su lado. Levantó la mirada para ver qué era lo que tan concentrado tenía a su hermano y se rió, su risa resonando como el picar de una campanilla.

_Siempre has estado rodeado de estrellas._

-Siempre –coincidió con ella, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La morena rodeó sus rodillas con las manos, acomodándose en los escalones del porche.

-Sólo actúa. Deja de pensar por un momento. Olvídate de lo que piensen Rosalie o Jasper, Emmett o cualquiera. Ella no es uno de nosotros, tampoco pertenece a nuestro mundo, pero puede pertenecer al tuyo y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

-Dime qué ves, Alice –musitó, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Alice observaba. Se esforzaba en reunir todas las piezas, todas las escenas, todas las visiones, y así ver qué podría hacer ella para mejorar su futuro. Alice veía cosas que pasaban desapercibidas para los demás, nimiedades que transformaban el destino como una ráfaga de aire mina una duna en el desierto.

-La veo aquí, en nuestra casa. Emmett y Jasper ríen con ella y se siente cómoda, feliz. Esme y Carlisle están contentos de tenerla en nuestra familia y tú no dejas de protegerla en todo momento, pendiente de cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasar. Eres feliz. Pero también la veo rodeada de sus amigos humanos, sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Entonces alguien aparece, y la visión se acaba allí. Su destino se pierde.

-¿Cómo puede perderse su destino? Eso jamás ha pasado.

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros. –La veo como uno de nosotros, Edward. Ojos dorados, piel marmórea.

-Eso es imposible –contestó, endureciendo sus gestos. –Imposible.

-Todo es posible –le contradijo, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas, sonriendo. -¿Vas a apostar contra mí a estas alturas? –arqueó las cejas, fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Sí -afirmó con vehemencia. –No puedes verla transformada porque, ¿quién demonios desearía algo así y por qué?

-¿Y quién demonios escapa a tu don? –se burló, segura de lo que veía y del futuro que comenzaba a pintarse delante de sus ojos. –Ella lo hará.

-De ninguna manera.

La mirada que le dirigió a su hermano su suficiente para hacer que él se enfadara más, obstinado en no dar su brazo a torcer.

--

Por la mañana aporrearon la puerta de su casa tan temprano que se puso en pie entre confundida por la hora y enfadada por el sueño. Luego recordó su conversación con Edward y bajó las escaleras corriendo, enfundada en su pijama y sus calcetines viejos.

Para variar, tropezó con el escalón que separaba la entrada de la puerta y maldijo por lo bajo su estúpida e inaudita torpeza, abriéndola de un tirón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que por mucho que abriera la puerta no cedería si no giraba el pestillo, deseó que la tierra la tragase y no la escupiera nunca.

-¿Bella? –la voz que la esperaba detrás de la entrada no era la de Edward Cullen, ni la de su hermana Alice. Jacob Black soltó una risotada al ver su aspecto, con el pelo alborotado, la cara roja por el enfado y la vergüenza y los calcetines multicolores. -¿Salías de marcha y te he molestado? –se burló.

-¿Jake? Dios mío, ¿eres tú? –se restregó los ojos, sorprendida por todo lo que había crecido su amigo en tan poco tiempo. Sorprendida, pero no intimidada.

-La última vez que me miré en el espejo era yo –aseguró, sonriendo. Dio dos pasos hacia delante y se inclinó sobre ella -¿No vas a darme un abrazo o fingir que me has echado de menos o algo?

-¡Tonto! –exclamó después de que su mano le golpeara en la nuca.

Los brazos de Jacob no tardaron en rodearla, estrujándola contra su pecho. Ella le rodeó el cuello y se rió por lo bajo, reconociendo que le había echado mucho de menos, demasiado. Tanto que sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia porque estaba mucho más grande y más alegre de lo normal. Pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma sonrisa de siempre, pura y amplia. A Bella le gustaba a sonrisa de Jacob porque era una sonrisa sincera, sin ningún mensaje oculto o alguna implicación detrás

-¡Estás ardiendo! –se quejó, preocupada. -¿No piensas ir al médico? La última vez también tenías fiebre.

-Vale, vale –contestó, de forma condesciente. –He venido a enseñarte algo brutal. Te va a encantar.

-Oh, ¿has aprobado algo sin estudiar? –se burló, arrastrando los pies hacia el sofá más cercano mientras se iba dando cuenta poco a poco de que necesitaba darse una ducha. Con urgencia. –Eh, Jake. Voy a arreglarme, ¿has desayunado?

-No, pero no tengo hambre –contestó, tirándose en el sofá que solía ocupar Charlie.

Entonces su estómago decidió rugir tan fuerte que Bella se echó a reír con violencia.

-Claro, hombretón. ¿Por qué no te haces algo mientras yo termino? No tardaré nada –aseguró, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Cuidado con correr! La gente como tú no debería de hacerlo –la picó, en un intento de fastidiarla. –Si yo fuera Charlie me preocuparía por la seguridad del suelo de esta casa, no por la tuya.

-La próxima vez volverás a La Push caminando, por chulo.

-O corriendo –susurró, levantándose del sofá para entrar en la cocina.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó, su voz perdiéndose detrás de las paredes y la puerta de su habitación.

-Que te pasas –contestó. –Eh, ¿dónde tienes el mando de la tele? ¿Hay cerveza? –inquirió, intentando hacerse el mayor.

Mientras rebuscaba en la nevera, a Jacob se le ocurrió pensar que Bella se arreglaba porque iba a salir con él a alguna parte. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro con una lentitud extenuante, y de haber visto aquella sonrisilla idiota en el rostro de alguno de sus amigos, les habría tildado de maricas. Lástima que no tuviera un espejo a mano.

Pocos minutos después, cuando estuvo perfectamente tumbado en el sofá, con el mando de la tele en una mano y una soda a punto de terminarse en la otra, alguien tocó la puerta. El licántropo arrugó la nariz, molesto por tener que levantarse cuando estaba tan a gusto. Un cosquilleo dulzón comenzó a recorrerle la nariz mientras el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido. Durante una fracción de segundo sintió la sangre bobearle en la sien de una manera tan extraña que pensó que le había explotado una vena, y todo se volvió rojo.

Se volvió roja Bella, que bajó las escaleras corriendo, se volvió roja la habitación, la televisión, sus manos temblando, la puerta que se abría y el vampiro que le miraba arrugando la nariz, con una expresión entre el asco y la sorpresa.

Y luego, simplemente, estalló.

--

_Estoy seriamente planteándome cortarme las venas o algo XD. En fin. Vayamos por puntos a ver si no me olvido nada. El capítulo es el peor que he escrito nunca, lo sé. ¿Cuándo actualizaré algo mejor? Sinceramente no lo sé. Terminé las clases hace nada y estoy como saturadísima y me quiero tomar un respiro, pero me parece mal dejar las cosas sin acabar y sin dar noticias. Me voy de vacaciones el 19 de este mes y no sé si para entonces tendré hecho otro capítulo o qué, pero sea lo que sea os prometo que en el próximo habrá, al menos, un beso entre Edward y Bella._

_Y Bella sabrá que Jacob es licántropo, pero eso era obvio ya XD._

_Muchos besos y perdones para todas._

_.wirhaven. _


End file.
